Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception
by pnew106s
Summary: Sent on a secret mission to Corellia to meet with a large Rebel Cell, Hera finds that it was just a deceptive ploy. But to her good fortune she does find some that are sympathetic to the Rebels. Violence, swearing, possible kidnapping slave trading also sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception Part 1

 **Hera Syndulla** strode down the ramp of the Correllian Civilian Transportation Shuttle on Corellia, keeping her cloak pulled up over her Lekku, hiding her appearance from curious passengers or the Stormtroopers that patrolled the Civilian Space Port. She hoped that the secret contact mission was worth all the precautions that she was taking. Not bringing the Ghost, or any of her friends not even Chopper. Therkin Horm had told Mon Mothma that there was a large Rebel Cell on Corellia that was ready and willing to join, only if the leaders of the Cell could meet a Command Rebel Officer. Of course, she volunteered. Especially since Horm had told her that most of the Cell members were Twil'eks. Getting through Customs was easy, returning and leaving would be a little difficult. The Imperials made it relatively simple to go to another world from one of the other. Leaving certain worlds, not so simple. Passing two Cor Sec officer's, she kept her head down, trying to remain unsuspicious as possible. One of them touched her arm then moved in front of her.

"Excuse me Maam, can I see your identification." The tall man said as he released her arm and waited in front of her.

"Any problems Corran?" Another Cor Sec Officer asked as she too approached.

"No, Iella. Just checking on this visiting citizen. Identification please." Watching Hera closely as she pulled out the forged Identification.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" Hera asked in a pleasing voice, hoping that the Cor Sec officer with the name of Corran would not scrutinize the ID to closely. It was a good forgery but if it was scanned to closely it would show that it was a fake.

"Have you?" Corran asked her as he looked at her ID. "Please remove your hood." He ordered as Hera pulled the cloak down. "I thought so, ok Miss…" He looked at the ID. "Talia Forsona, we have some on Corellia that prey on Twil'ek's, especially female Twil'ek's. For your own safety I would suggest that you stay out of the Gray Sector at night." Giving her ID back to her. Then waved for her to proceed.

"Thank you, sir I will." Hera stated as she took her ID and pulled her cloak back over her head. Moving on towards the local inn, where she would check in and stay until contacted.

"She was really pretty, Corran. I did not see a marriage bracelet. You should have asked her out." Iella said to him as he watched the green skinned Twil'ek walk towards the Haven Hotel. "I thought that is why you stopped her."

"No, Iella. I just got a feeling that, I do not know it was just a feeling. Like she is someone special." Corran replied as he turned to continue monitoring those coming from the Space Port.

"See if she is special, then why not. After all you have dated a couple of Twil'ek's and Togruta's, why not another." Iella stated as she thought that she had convinced him to find Talia and see about taking her to dinner.

"Will you stop trying to set me up, I just have not met the right one yet. Come on we better check those Bothans, I bet they are trying to smuggle in Spice." Corran said as he walked over to three Bothans that were trying to avoid everyone. Iella followed, placing her hand on her blaster as they questioned the Bothans.

 **Reaching her room** , Hera exhaled. Removing the cloak that hid her normal clothes that she usually wore. She was a bit worried that Cor Sec Officer Corran with a name Horn on his uniform confused her. Usually when a Security Officer stopped someone it was to interview them, ask a bunch of questions in hopes of finding out if you are doing something illegal. This one just warned her about the dangers that she was already aware of. Corellia was a hub of corruption in some areas. Such as kidnapping other races and selling them into slavery. It bothered Hera that on some worlds, Twil'ek's were sought after for nothing more than playthings for depraved men and sometimes women. Sitting on the bed she had to be patient, her contact would come here and see her as soon as it was safe. Flopping back onto the bed she put her hand over her eyes, and she instantly started thinking about that Corran Horn. That bothered her, she loved Kanan and here she was thinking about another man. Yes, Corran was attractive as human men go. Shaking her head, she sat up and undressed, she needed to take a bath and most likely go to bed. It had been a long day.

Slipping under the cool blue sheets, Hera closed her eyes and she instantly started to wonder how it would feel to have that Security Officer in bed with her. "Stop it Hera." She said loudly. "You love Kanan." But something about Corran reminded her of Kanan and it was not just the name. There was something about how he moved and reacted that indicated that Corran was like Kanan in some ways and different in others. Slowly falling asleep she rolled over and almost wished Kanan was here now.

" **She went by herself!** What the hell are you thinking?" Kanan said angrily at Mon Mothma and Therkin Horm. Sabine and Ezra were also staring at the two civilian leaders as Kanan looked blindly at them.

"Careful, Jarrus. I do not like that tone!" Horm threatened as he hovered in his repulsor chair. The fat man looked at Mon Mothma for confirmation. "The Rebel Cell Leaders on Corellia wanted to meet with a high Military Leader, Colonel Syndulla was a perfect choice." Then he smirked.

"I do not like having my girlfriend sent alone onto a world that is infested with Imperial Stormtroopers and Security Officers that are trained investigators. You as a Corellian must know that Cor Sec are the best at finding criminals and Rebels in the galaxy." Kanan stated as he frowned.

"I would not worry about that; most Cor Sec Officers believe that Twil'ek's are victims not suspects on Corellia." Mon Mothma injected as she tried to reduce the tensions in the room. "If we do not hear from Colonel Syndulla on her scheduled check in then I will authorize you and your group to go and support her."

"I still do not like it." Kanan replied as he stalked out of the room, followed by Sabine and Ezra.

Smiling Horm watched the Mandalorian leave, eyeing her body and ass as she walked. As soon as she was out of sight he floated out of the command room and headed for his room, several air coolers were humming away. As he entered he started to laugh, Syndulla was a threat to him politically and she had to be removed. Soon he would signal his friends on Corellia to remove that threat and no one would be the wiser. Turning up the air coolers to maximum he exhaled and wondered if it was too early for lunch. He felt hungry.

 **Sabine stopped Ezra** outside the command room, putting her helmet down on a table and waiting for Kanan to get out of earshot. "Ok, I think there is something wrong with this whole situation. Hera going alone, not even taking Chopper with her." She said quietly to Ezra, seeing that he was thinking the same thing.

"What should we do?" Ezra asked leaning against a wall as he looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"I think we should to go to Corellia as soon as possible. I do not trust or like that Therkin Horm, he gives me the willies." She had confided in Ezra that Horm seemed to look at her in a way that made her feel subconscious about being around him alone. She had made Ezra promise never to leave her alone with the fat man.

"I know what you mean, there is something I do not know, slimy about him. Like he has an alternative motive about everything he does." Ezra replied as he felt Sabine move closer, gazing into his eyes.

"You do know if we go, we could get into trouble with Mon Mothma and the Rebel Command. I just want to make sure you are prepared for that." Sabine said as she looked around to make sure no one could see them, she put her arms around him. Pulling him closer, leaning her head to the side and slowly kissed him. As their lips met, she started to breath harder, liking the intimate contact. Ever since the rescue of her father, she had secretly been involved with Ezra. Not wanting anyone not even their friends to know. When she moved back slightly she smiled at him.

"It is your call, Sabine. You know I will go if you do." Ezra said as he held Sabine close, feeling her body against his. It felt good to hold her as he leaned in and kissed her again. As her tongue entered his mouth and began to twirl around he ran his hand down to her waist, pulling her closer. Then before anyone could stumble upon them they separated. She clasped his hand briefly and gave it a gentle squeeze affectionately.

"Ok, we go. I have an idea how we can get there." Sabine led him to the Ghost and she went to her room. Opening one of her drawers she moved her underwear aside, not caring if he saw it or not and pulled out a ring box. Two identical blue bands shone in the light. "Here put this on your left finger."

Ezra did as commanded and did not quite understood. As he held it up and wondered what she had in mind. Especially since they had not even been together long enough to even have slept together yet. "What do you have in mind?"

"We are going to Corellia for our honeymoon, after we eloped." Sabine said as she saw Ezra's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Ezra stammered out, feeling light headed.

"It is a classic ploy. We are a young married couple that fled Mandalore to get married and now we are going to Corellia for a honeymoon and to find a place that we can live together." Sabine said as she put on the identical ring. "So, what do you think Husband?"

"I guess that it would work Wife, no one would suspect that we are there for another reason. Just a very young couple that is seeking a place to go." Ezra felt sheepish as he looked at the smiling Sabine. An hour later they were flying a Y-wing officially considered to be on patrol but instead went to a Transportation Hub on Bespin to catch a Transport to Corellia.

 **Feeling glum** and frustrated Kanan walked around the Base on Yavin, after an hour he went to look for Ezra and Sabine, only finding Zeb and Chopper. The disagreeable Droid was working on the Ghost and Zeb was just lounging outside. Not being able to find the two teenagers, he began to worry. Seeing a Deck Officer, he approached the man. "Have you seen Ezra and Sabine?" He asked as the man looked down at his data pad, disturbing him from whatever he was doing.

"Yes Sir, Commander Bridger and Sabine Wren just left about an hour ago in Y-Wing four. They marked it as a patrol." The Deck Officer reported as he went back to work.

Kanan knew exactly what they did, turning back to the Ghost he walked right up to Chopper. "Ok, Chopper where did they go?" The Droid hummed and blurted out a bunch of tweets and other unrecognizable noises. Picking up a translator Data Pad he had the Droid repeat what it just said. Then had Zeb read it for him.

"It seems that Sabine and Ezra left to go on their honeymoon." Zeb bolted off the crate he was sitting on. "What do you mean you rust bucket, they left to go on their honeymoon? When did they get married?" The Droid again squeaked and chirped, throwing its mechanical arms in the air for emphasis. "They didn't, so why are they going on a honeymoon?"

"I know what they are doing, they are going to sneak onto Corellia to make sure Hera is alright. They are pretending to be a young married couple to fool the Imperials and Customs, into thinking that they are just going there to have a honeymoon away from their families. Smart." Kanan said with aggravation that they did not invite him to go along. Exhaling he sat.

"What are we going to do?" Zeb asked as he watched Kanan sit and lean back against the Ghost.

"Nothing, and do not tell anyone. It will come out soon enough when they do not return from the so-called patrol." Kanan stated as he sensed Zeb return to his comfortable position. "I just wish they invited me along. Of course, that would not work, what would I pose as a tag along uncle. No, they have the best chance of fooling the Imperials this way."

 **Waking just before dawn** , Hera arose and got dressed. The contact had not yet come, of course whoever it was should have at least called by now. Sensing a problem, she went to the window and looked out at the landscape of Corellia. A local Bar was just closing and several of the customers were clumsily leaving. Wavering as they walked, obviously drunk or close enough to it to have problems walking in a straight line. A young human man saw her and blew her a kiss, smiling lopsidedly at her as he stumbled on. Rolling her eyes, she retreated into the room, not wanting to encourage the man to try to come up and proposition her. She did not need the complications or having Cor Sec come to investigate. Of course, she would not mind if that Corran Horn came to see her again. Then she cursed herself, she was still thinking about Horn even after sleeping most of the night. Slowly moving back to window, she noticed that the young man had moved on, probably going home she thought as she again watched out the window. Deciding that she would wait until tomorrow and if the contact did not show she would leave. She had no intention of searching the City for the Rebel Cell, that would be both dangerous and foolish. Especially for her.

 **Cor Sec Officer Corran Horn** and Iella Wessin walked their patrol with confidence, only having to direct a couple of rowdy intoxicated men to go home. It was going to be a quiet night, and Corran was feeling happy about that. He hated having to arrest or shoot anyone. Another hour and they could return to their own quarters and get some sleep. They both shared a two-bedroom apartment two buildings down from the Haven.

"You know if it remains quiet maybe you could go visit that pretty Talia and see if she wants to join you for breakfast." Iella said as she kept pace with him.

"Again, with trying to set me up with someone. What is it with you?" Corran said with frustration.

"Hey, I have to get my jollies somehow, that and when you get lucky you are in a much better mood." Iella said as she smirked at him.

"Are you saying that I am happier when I am having sex with someone?" Corran asked as he saw the glint in his friend and partners eyes. "Maybe you should find someone and get laid then. It might put you in a better mood."

"I am more selective then you are." Iella replied, then pointed to a man skulking in the shadows around one side the Haven Hotel. "What do you think?" She whispered at Corran as he also saw the man.

"Let's move back into the alley and watch him. I definitely do not like the way he is staying in the shadows, seems he is waiting for someone." Corran said as they moved to watch the unknown man from the darkened alley. "Looks like he is up to no good."


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception Part 2

 **Landing on the outskirts** of the Transportation Hub on Bespin, Sabine shut down the Y-Wing that they had borrowed. Turning towards the Gunnery Station she saw Ezra sleeping soundly, he had passed out during the Nine-hour trip. Giving him a gently nudge he came awake. Getting out of the Y-Wing.

"Why did you let me sleep, you must be just as tired as I was?" He asked as she smiled at him.

"I will on the trip to Corellia." Checking her pouch, she pulled out almost one hundred Credits. "How much do you have?" Knowing that what she had was nowhere near enough to get them to Corellia. Cursing herself that they did not go to the Rebel Paymaster and put in for their wages before they left.

Without checking he exhaled. "Two thousand four hundred and thirty-two Credits."

"Where did you get all of that?" She asked in shock as she looked at him, wondering how and why he would save that many Credits.

"Remember two years ago on your name day, you were talking about the new Mach V Assault Speeder-Bike." He said staring down at the ground kicking a clump of dirt with his foot. "Well after I gave you a Lothalian Wild Flower and noticed that you did not like it, I decided that eventually I would get you something that you wanted. So, I started to save all the Credits I could get. I almost have enough for your next Name Day gift"

Sabine thought back to then, putting her hand over her mouth. She had thrown that Wild Flower into the Refuse Bin after he gave it to her. Realizing that he must have found it after she had thrown it away. With tears in her eyes she looked at Ezra with a hurt expression on his face. "Oh, gods I was such a Bitch."

"No, I realized then that it was just a stupid Wild Flower. After all I was just a poor Loth Rat that was nothing more than Bantha Shit." He stated as he continued to look down at the ground.

"Ezra, I am so sorry. But you must understand, Name days at that time for me was just a reminder that I was separated from my family." Reaching up she gently lifted his face up to gaze into his eyes. "I should have never have thrown that Flower away and I am the one that is Bantha Shit. I wish I could go back and change that." Putting her arms around him, she hugged him tightly, knowing that she had treated him badly back then and he still liked her. "You do not know how much it means to me that you saved all of those Credits, just to give me something that I wanted even after I was so mean to you." Moving slightly, she slowly kissed him tasting his lips on hers as she held him tighter. Coming apart, she smiled at him, promising herself that whatever he gave her on her next Name Day she would cherish it forever. Just like she was beginning to cherish him, silently wishing that she had realized long before now how wonderful he was. "Let's go book passage to Corellia." Taking his hand, she walked towards the small City that had a Transportation Hub.

 **Corran Horn** watched the man in the shadows of the Haven Hotel, another two hours and the Sun would rise and the man would no longer be able to conceal himself. Iella pulled him farther back as another Man approached. "Sith Spawn! That is Gorver Hough." Corran said as he recognized the approaching larger man. Corran's father had been after Gorver and had arrested him twice before, but Gorver somehow was never prosecuted.

"Yes, I wonder what the leading Slave Kidnapper and Trader is doing away from Grey Sector." Iella asked as she watched the White haired bearded man walked up to the other man in the shadow.

"It would be my guess is that they are after Talia Forsona. I cannot think of another reason for that scum to be around other than to try to Kidnap her for a slave." Corran replied as he scowled.

"Look there is another one." Iella said as she pointed to another man silently approaching the other two. "Should we call for back-up?"

"No, we will handle this, I want Gorver!" Corran said with a bit of anger as he glared at the Slave Kidnapper and Trader. "We will wait until he makes his move then arrest them all."

 **In her room** , Hera started to feel impatient. The contact had called and said that they were on their way and should be there soon. Starting to pace she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Therkin Horm sent us." Someone replied as Hera opened the door. Smiling at the three men that stood there. Then she frowned as the larger man pulled out a stunner.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she reached behind her for her blaster as the large man shot her with the stunner. Dropping to the floor, her body no longer responding to her mental commands. She was still conscious and could see and hear but could not move.

"Let's see the goods." The larger man ordered as one of the other reached down and lifted Hera up onto the bed. Then used a small vibro-knife to cut her away.

Hera wanted to scream, but could not make a sound as the smaller brown-haired man ripped and tore her clothes off. Now with only her bra and panties on, the Larger man looked her over. "Not bad, not bad at all. She will get us at least one thousand on the market. Maybe more if she has been not used to much." Pulling her panties off, he looked at her private area. Hera wanted to slap the man, but the stunner had immobilized her completely. Pushing her thighs apart, he poked her with his little finger, squeezing her eyes shut she could feel it inside her as he twirled it around. "Hmm, she has not been used to often maybe not at all. That is good we might even get two thousand for her."

"Boss you think I could take a turn with her? You can keep my share." The man standing at the door asked as he glanced back looking at Hera, she could see him staring at her body with a lot of interest.

"Sorry Keev, she is worth more not used. Maybe you will get lucky and one of the Whore Houses will buy her and you could have her after all." The larger man said as he sneered and pulled his finger out of her. Putting a stun collar around her neck. "I know you can hear me Twil'ek, now you behave yourself and I won't have to punish you. In a few minutes you will be able to move. Once you are able you will put on the clothes that we brought for you, no complaining and do not attempt to flee."

Hera was in near panic as she suddenly realized that the Larger man was intending to sell her as a sex slave to some depraved man or at worst to a Whore House to be bought and sold to customers. Starting to feel tingling in her toes she strained to be able to talk, try to reason her way out of what was happening to her. When she could move, one of the other men handed her a classic outfit that some made Twil'ek women wear. Frowning at it she noticed that the Larger man had his finger poised over the switch on a remote. Putting on the almost see threw outfit she attempted to speak, but she still could not.

"I have to say slave, you do look good. Not as good when you were naked but still you are going to bring me a lot of Credits." The Larger man gloated as he looked her up and down, appraising her as a piece of property. "Ok, boys let us go. Remind me to thank Therkin."

Therkin Horm had set her up, she suddenly realized as she started to consider a way to escape and make the fat man pay for what he had done. As they approached the door her eyes widened. The two Cor Sec officers were there blocking the door.

" **Hands up, you are all under arrest."** Corran Horn stated pointing his blaster in the direction of the three Slave Kidnappers.

"Horn!" Gorver Hough said in anger and shock as he looked down the barrel of the two blasters held by Corran and Iella. "You got nothing on us, this is just a Twil'ek slave that escaped me. I have the papers."

"Forgeries I bet." Iella said as she snatched the Plastic sheets from Gorver's hand. Glancing at them. "Yep, forgeries. Gorver it lists a the Twil'ek as a blue skinned young adult. Maybe next time you might want to make sure whoever made this have a color-blind test."

Gorver growled and looked back at one of his men. "Munak you idiot. Now Horn I know that this can be explained. Maybe if I pay whatever fine you decide and we will go."

"Not this time Gorver, we have a victim and with her testimony you will be on Kessel in no time." Corran said with a slight smirk. Then he saw Talia shaking her head no. As he removed the stun collar.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Hera almost whispered as she started to get her voice back. "In the hallway, privately." She stumbled out into the hall followed by Corran as Iella covered the three men, by pulling another blaster. Swallowing several times, Hera looked at the Cor Sec Officer. "I am grateful that you arrived when you did, but I cannot testify."

"You do not understand, without your testimony we cannot arrest him." Corran said not understanding himself why she would not want to see Gorver prosecuted and sent to Kessel.

"I have to trust you I guess, I am not Talia Forsona. My real name is Hera Syndulla, I am part of the Rebellion against the Empire." She stated as she looked for some type of negative reaction from Corran. "So, for me to testify would probably put me in jeopardy."

"You are a Rebel." Corran stated in somewhat a daze.

 **Walking hand in hand** , Sabine led Ezra to the Booking Agent. She had time to think about it. On that Name Day, the Ghost was hiding on the plains. Ezra had walked three hours to the Mountains to pick her a flower then walked three hours back to give it to her and what did she do. Grumbled at him, not even thanked him then after he left she tossed it into the Refuse Bin. It must have hurt him so badly when he discovered it in the trash. She had basically trampled on his heart, and she thought back she had done that several times to him. Somehow after all the heartbreak she had caused him, he never let it stop him from liking her. Even now after he had scrimped and saved Credits to buy her something that he thought she would like on her Name Day. He was thinking of her not himself. At that moment she decided, even if her parents protested she was going to have a long-term relationship with him.

"You are awfully quiet." Ezra said as they walked into the Hub. Carrying two bags that held her Mandalorian Helmet and his Lightsaber, carefully concealed within that unless a customs agent ripped the bags apart would never find them.

"I was just thinking, about the past." Sabine replied as she squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Don't let it bother you, I forgave you then and all the other times." Ezra said as she saw him smile at her. "It may have taken all those years, but I finally got to kiss you and that what made all that worth it."

Sabine realized that he meant it, she had treated him like Bantha Shit and he kept coming back for more in hopes that eventually she would be with him. It was flattering and sweet. Stopping she decided that she needed to kiss him again. Pulling him close she kissed him. Not caring if anyone saw them, after all it solidified their cover as a young married couple for them to be affectionate. But she did not care about that now. "Well is that not the cutest thing I ever saw." She heard a familiar voice. "When did you two get involved?" Parting she looked over to see Lando Calrissian smiling lopsided at them near the entrance to the Transportation Hub.

"Lando, what are you doing here?" Sabine said with a bit of distrust as Ezra glared at the smuggler, card player and rouge.

"About to leave for Corellia, I have business there with some Refined Gas Merchants. What are you two doing here and when did you two get married, I was not invited that hurts my feelings?" Lando replied pointing to the two blue rings on their fingers.

"We are not actually married, but it seemed like the best cover to get us to Corellia." Ezra said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear them.

"Well if you are going by the way of a Transport, I can tell you that you will be disappointed. The last ship for today left two hours ago. I believe I owe you a favor, if you would like you can come with me on the Lady Luck." Lando offered as he bowed slightly, not taking his eyes off Sabine. "I must say Sabine you have grown into a beautiful young lady." Taking her hand and kissing it.

"I guess, as long as you are not trying to pull one over on us." Sabine said as she snatched her hand away, frowning at Lando.

"No not at all, it will make the journey more pleasant to have old friends along. You can tell me what you all have been up to." Lando said as he gestured for them to follow him towards his Luxury Ship.

"Well for one, me and Ezra are a couple." Sabine said seeing the slight disappointment come across Lando's face. As she held Ezra's hand tightly.

"I suspected that you two would eventually come together. I am not just a simple Business Man. I enjoy calculating odds. The odds that you two would become a couple was easy." Lando took them to his private Space Port and had them enter his personal ship. "When we arrive at Corellia I would suggest that you let me do the talking. My travel visa is only for myself, I am sure I can convince the Customs Agents that you are old friends that are coming along to have a little vacation together."

"What do you think?" Sabine whispered as she watched Lando sit at the cockpit of the Lady Luck. "Can he be trusted?"

"I do not sense any malice, so yes we can trust him for now. I think you can keep him off balance if you flirt with him a little." Ezra whispered back, feeling a bit reluctant to let Sabine flirt with Lando.

"Not going to happen." Sabine stated. "If I am going to flirt with anyone it will be you."

"Would you two like to ride up here, I would like to show you what I have been up to since I was on Lothal." Lando flew the ship and averted so that they could see the Bespin Gas Mining Facility of Cloud City. "I recently became the Administrator of Cloud City, that is why I am going to Corellia."

 **Hera looked at Corran** as he thought about what she had told him. "I just cannot testify. As much as I would like to see them go to Kessel. I just cannot do it."

"I understand, Hera is it. But maybe there is a way where you do not have to testify and not be discovered as a Rebel." Corran began to think, closing his eyes he inhaled and exhaled. Then it came to him. "Play along with what I say in there. Maybe I can get his men to turn on him." Turning he went back into the room. "Ok, Iella I have her statement. Looks like Gorver is going to get off on this."

"What do you mean, Corran?" Iella asked with shock. Seeing Gorver stare at Corran with confusion. As Hera nodded her agreement to the statement.

"Talia is not sure that Gorver Hough is guilty of anything except mistaken identity, because of Munak fowling up the identification papers. So Munak and Keev will be arrested and prosecuted for attempted kidnapping and whatever else we can think of. I am sure they will get at least ten years at Kessel." Corran replied seeing the two hired thugs glare at Gorver.

"Now wait a damn minute!" Munak said loudly. Ignoring Gorver as he told him to be quiet. "I and probably Keev are not taking the heat for this. Gorver is our boss he is the one that stunned her and was going to sell her. We were just paid to be here as backup."

"Shut up Munak!" Gorver yelled as Keev nodded and pointed at Gorver.

"If we testify against him, can we get a deal?" Keev asked as he stepped away from his boss.

"Yes, I am sure something can be arranged." Corran said as he smiled at Gorver. "We got you."


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception Part 3

 **Lando soared** around Cloud City, pointing out different places proudly. After an hour he aimed the Lady Luck upward heading for space. "It will take about twelve hours for us to arrive. Might I make another suggestion. You both could use some different clothes, if you go and look in my suite you will find something that would fit your guise." Lando smiled as he started to calculate the Nav Computer.

Sabine wondered what type of outfits that Lando would like to see her wear, probably something silky and see threw. "We will think about it, I have already changed my Clan Markings on my Armor." Looking over at Ezra, who was subconsciously stroking his face. He had not shaven in almost two days and he was starting to grow some facial hair. She did not like it, when she snuggled up to him or when her face touched his. It felt really abrasive.

"It is just a suggestion. Since you and Ezra from what you told me are an eloped couple that are on the lame away from your family." Lando stated as he engaged the Hyperdrive. "So why are you going to Corellia?"

"Hera is there alone, and we are worried that she might be in trouble." Ezra replied as he saw Lando spin his recliner padded pilot seat towards him.

"Hera, I would not mind seeing her again as well." Lando said as he stroked his mustache.

Ezra shook his head then looked over at Sabine, she was asleep. Smiling he got up and grabbed a blanket from one of the lounge seats in the main cabin and put it on her. She stirred slightly then fell back asleep. Glancing over at Lando, Ezra put his finger to his lips and shushed. Lando smiled and nodded.

 **Hera watched** from the hotel window as Corran and Iella took the three men outside. Three Imperials were waiting.

"So, Horn what is this?" The lead Imperial asked as he stepped in front of Corran.

"Lieutenant Rant they are Slave Kidnappers, these two are witnesses willing to testify against Gorver Hough." Corran stated then saw Gorver smile.

Rant shook his head. "You Cor Sec still think you are above procedure. Crimes like this are handled by Imperial Security not you. Unhook them. We will investigate and if there has been a crime then we will bring them for Imperial Judgment."

Corran scowled seeing that Gorver was almost beaming at that. "In other words, because the victim a Twil'ek who cannot positively identify any of them." Corran lied as he took the binders off his prisoners. "Hough and his cronies are probably going to get off."

"She ain't human, so there ain't no crime. Right Lieutenant." One of the other Imperials said as he glared at Iella, giving her a wink.

"That is Imperial Policy and you know it Horn. Non-humans do not have the same rights as Humans. All right Hough you and your men can go." Rant said as he gave Gorver a small smile and Gorver nodded. Corran knew exactly what that meant, later Gorver would give Rant a bribe for getting him off.

"I will see you soon Horn, trust in that." Turning Gorver glared at his two men. "You two better get scarce, I see you again and you are dead. No one turns on me." His two men stared at Gorver then ran away. Corran knew that Gorver would kill them later, without mercy and without witnesses.

Corran watched Gorver Strout passed him and head for his land speeder. Smirking.

"Now Horn, next time you come across this type of crime. Remember Imperial Policy and contact us. Investigate all the Spice Smugglers and petty crimes you want, ones like this are beyond your mandate." Rant said as he and his two men walked away. Not before the one that spoke before stopped before Iella.

"You can contact me anytime." He said to Iella, looking her up and down. "If you want to be with a real man." Following his fellow Imperials who were all laughing.

"Well that was a waste of time. Next time I think we should just shoot them and claim self-defense." Iella stated sitting down on the steps. "What are you thinking about?"

"I doubt Gorver is done with Hera, I mean Talia." Corran said as he looked up at the Hotel window.

"You going to tell me what is going on?" Iella asked looking up at Corran. He then told her about Talia who was really Hera Syndulla and that Hera was a Rebel. "If that is true then why are we still here and why are you concerned about that Gorver is not done yet?"

"I like her." Corran replied. "She is not a typical woman."

"So, you do want her. Well what are doing down here, go up and see if you can stay the day with her in her bed." Iella stated as she smiled at Corran.

"No, I do not like her that way, sure I am attracted to her. Who wouldn't be. To tell the truth Iella I am beginning to sympathize with the Rebels. Especially since what just happened." Corran said as he looked around making sure no one heard him. If the Imperials found out that he was having Rebel sympathies his career and his life would be over.

"It is about time. So, what do we do?" Iella asked standing up.

"We help her, she has come to locate the local Rebel Cell. I think we help her and maybe even join. That is if you are in." Corran said seeing Iella smile broadly at him. "I know of a couple of Rebel Sympathizers that I have not got around to investigating. How about you?"

"A few. Let us go back up and talk to her then." Iella led Corran back inside the Hotel. Taking Hera to a local trusted location to have a little chat.

 **Kanan tried to concentrate and meditate** , his thoughts kept floating towards Hera. He was worried about her. Attempting to settle his thoughts he focused on his center, to touch the force and let it flow into him. Frustrated he stood and exhaled. He would not be able to meditate until Hera, Sabine and Ezra returned. Returning to the command center he decided that he wanted a progress report and he would not leave the room without one.

" **Can't you do anything right, Hough."** Therkin Holm said loudly over the communication transmitter. "All you had to do was kidnap Syndulla and make her disappear. Now she knows I am the one that sent you to get her."

"Take it easy, Therkin. I am the one that is now out Five Thousand Credits. That is how much it cost me to have Rant let me go. How was I supposed to know that interfering Cor Sec Horn was going to show up? Don't worry I will get another chance. It is easy to come to Corellia, it ain't so easy to leave." Hough said as he gave a half chuckle.

"Well just do what I paid you for. Colonel Syndulla could cause me some problems if she is not taken care of. If those here found out that I have no resources to bring into the Rebellion then my position may be downgraded to nothing. I worked too hard to have that happen." Therkin stated feeling frustrated. He had joined the Alliance under Garm Bel Iblis promising that he had money and resources to add to the Rebellion. In truth he had nothing, the Imperials had confiscated all his property when he tried to bribe an official to give him the contract for Star Ship supplies. The official took the bribe then turned him in. "You have put me in a hazardous position Hough, fix it or I may decide to tell the Imperials about certain things that you would not want known."

"Don't threaten me Horm! I will get her and she will disappear. Now do not bother me again, I have other concerns to deal with." Hough turned off the transmitter and looked at two of his other concerns. The two men that had betrayed him. "So, Munak and Keev let us discuss how you are going to die, shall we. No one betrays me." Pulling out a vibro knife he let the light catch the metal letting it shine. The two bound and gagged men started to mumble and thrash against their bindings. "Sorry boys, nothing personal. But I can't allow anyone to openly betray me. I have to keep my rep after all." Stepping towards them he started to cut Munak, first just a little torture then stabbed the man through the heart. Looking over he saw Keev stare at Munak then at Gorver with fear. Watching Munak die. Smiling Gorver turned to Keev, cutting the bindings that held him. "Next time it will be you, if you decide to betray me. Now go tell the others and get ready we are going back for that Twil'ek."

"Yes sir." Keev said in panic as he lurched out of the room leaving Gorver standing over the dead body of Munak.

Turning to another man in the room Gorver gestured towards Munak. "Gruv, Dump this somewhere, I do not care where." He said as he kicked Munak's body. Then he sat and exhaled, wondering if it would be worth it just to forget Therkin and move to another of the worlds that he had set up. No, he liked Corellia. The Imperials were easy to bribe and the local Cor Sec really did not have any authority.

 **Awaking three hours later** , Sabine gazed over at Ezra. He was meditating and she could tell that Lando was curious about why he was doing that. She frowned, worried that Lando was a smart man and she did not want him discovering that Ezra was a Jedi.

"So, he is a Jedi." Lando stated as he looked at Ezra then back at Sabine. "That could complicate matters a bit if one of those Jedi Hunters comes around."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Sabine replied as she gave Ezra a disappointed look.

"Oh, I had an inkling back when I first met you all. Don't worry I am not going to turn him in." Lando said as he went back to flying the Lady Luck.

You would not live long enough afterwards I can promise you that. Sabine thought as she wondered why Ezra would meditate and almost disclose that he was a Jedi to someone that they both knew was a bit of a con-man and rouge. Then she realized that he must have sensed that Lando was trustworthy enough to let him know. Relaxing she stood to use the refresher and check to see if there were any clothes that she could change into. She had decided that perhaps Lando was right, it would be easier if she did not wear her armor when they arrived at Corellia. Pulling the closet door open she frowned, most of the outfits were a bit revealing in some areas and low cut in others. She was not exactly huge in the low-cut area but she had no desire to wear anything that revealing. Picking up a light green half skirt and blouse she looked at it. The blouse was slightly transparent, but with her body suit underneath it would look stylish. Putting on the outfit she returned letting her hair down. Ezra was the first to see her and his eyes bulged.

"Wow, you look amazing." Ezra stammered out, causing Sabine to smile and lower her eyes feeling her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Yes, very nice but usually one does not wear a body suit under a Bul Dorva original." Lando said as he glanced at her then back at the controls. "Perhaps you should remove the gray bodysuit."

"Not a chance, both are a bit to see threw." Sabine stated, she would not mind wearing something like that for Ezra but she had no intention of letting Lando see that much of her, ever. "Ezra maybe you better see if there is something in there that does not look like a uniform." She suggested as Ezra stood and went to look. "Lando, we appreciate what you are doing for us, but I am warning you now. If you are trying something that I think will endanger Ezra I will kill you."

"A bit processive are we." Lando remarked then looked at Sabine's cold eyes and he shuddered slightly. "Don't worry I have no intention of doing anything other than taking you two to Corellia. I have no other motives, I promise." Then he smirked. "Well other than maybe seeing Hera again."

Sabine rolled her eyes and smirked slightly. Seeing Ezra return wearing an outfit that was strangely like Lando's except instead of blue it was a light gray. "Very nice, Ezra." She said as he sat smiling at her.

 **Out in the middle of nowhere** , Corran shut down the speeder that they had borrowed and glanced over at Hera. "Sorry, but we have to be careful. If anyone discovers that we are talking it could me our deaths."

"I understand, it is hard to trust anyone that you do not know." Hera replied, dressed again in her usual clothes. The outfit that Gorver had made her wear was ripped apart in the trash. Where it belonged.

"You have to know that whatever Rebel Cells that are on Corellia left when Garm Bel Iblis departed. So, whoever told you that there are more, they are mistaken. The good news for you is that there are others that only need to know that they can resist and they may make up another." Iella told Hera as she looked around the area, then back at Hera.

"I already figured that out, why are you so interested?" Hera asked a bit concerned that perhaps the two Cor Sec officers were looking for other Rebel Sympathizers that they could arrest and present to the Empire.

"We want to be a part of this new Cell." Corran stated firmly. "Maybe even join the Rebellion wherever it is. I am a really good fighter pilot and Iella is a hot hand at intel."

"That is a good start, now we have to find others that are willing to join and perhaps fight." Hera told them as they started to think about others that would join them.

"I will talk to my father, he most likely has a list of those that are disillusioned about the Empire, they might even decide to join." Corran said as he wondered how he would bring up the subject with his father. Corran's father was a dedicated Cor Sec Officer and believed in Law and Order above everything else. "One more thing, I would suggest that you do not return to your Hotel. Gorver Hough is not the type to give up. As you have noticed that he is protected by one the local Imperial Security Officers."

"Where would you suggest I go?" Hera asked, she had a few hundred Credits on her but not enough to rent an apartment from any of the local landlords.

"My grandfather probably would not mind putting you up for a couple of days. I better warn you though he is a bit rambunctious." Corran stated as he set the Landspeeder towards his grandfather's home. Arriving he buzzed for intercom and waited for entry.

Approaching the main house an older man stepped out. "Hello Corran, what brings you out this way." Corran's Grandfather Rostek Horn said then looked at the two women. "Good morning Iella and who is this." He beamed at Hera and smiled broadly.

Stepping out Corran introduced Hera to his Grandfather. "Hera this is Rostek Horn my Grandfather." Watching his grandfather ooze forward and taking Hera's hand then kissed it. Smiling up at her as he finished his slight bow.

"A real pleasure, Hera. My you are a pretty young woman." Rostek stated as he looked over at Corran who put his hand over his eyes feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you, Sir." Hera said as the old man shook his head.

"Call me Rostek, now what do I owe the pleasure of this visit." Rostek asked as he let Hera's hand go and motioned for them to enter his house.

"We need a place for Hera to stay for a couple of days, I think Gorver Hough may try to kidnap her again." Corran said as he saw his grandfather scowl.

"A real piece of work, Gorver Hough is. I would not mind sending that scum to hell if I had a chance." Rostek said as he looked back at Hera. "You of course may stay as long as you like, it will be good for me to have such a pretty young visitor, to look and flirt with."

Corran exhaled and looked over at Hera who just smiled and gave Rostek a small chuckle. After saying goodbye to his grandfather, Corran stood outside the house with Hera. Iella was waiting in the Landspeeder. "You should be safe here, after we get some information we will come back and tell you what we have in the regards of names."

Hera looked up at Corran then without reason she leaned forward and kissed him. Feeling him put his arms around her, they held that for several minutes. When they parted, Corran slowly let her go and returned to the speeder and left. Hera stood at the front of the house, she was slightly upset at herself. How could she kiss Corran, she loved Kanan. But Corran confused her, she liked him. Turning she went back inside so Rostek could show her to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception Part 4

 **Sitting in the Cockpit** of the Lady Luck, four hours from Corellia. Lando seemed to monopolize the conversation. Asking an almost endless stream of questions. To Sabine's dismay most of the questions were about what she and the others have been up to since he last talked to them. She was slightly gratified that he asked nothing about the Rebellion or its current location. She began to think that the self-centered man would never even think about siding with the Rebels against the Empire. That he only cared about himself and his precise Cloud City. Finally, after another half hour Sabine stood and took Ezra's hand. "If you will excuse us, I have to have a private word with Ezra." Taking him into the small bedroom area aboard the Lady Luck.

After inside Ezra looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What did you want to talk about without Lando?" He asked worried that she was having misgivings about going to Corellia with Lando.

Pushing him against the wall, she leaned in and kissed him roughly. After a few moments. "I just wanted a few minutes together, we do not get anytime back on Yavin or when we are on missions." She panted as she held him tightly. Putting her head on his chest, looking up at him.

"I agree, we need to find time to be together without worrying about being discovered." Ezra stated holding her. It was slightly nicer, now that she was not wearing armor and they did not have to worry about an annoying droid that seemed to always be around ready to report to Hera and Kanan about their activities.

Moving back slightly, Sabine gazed into his eyes and smiled. As he reached up and touched her face with his hand.

"You are so beautiful." He stated as he caressed her face. She clasped the hand and held it against her face closing her eyes. "I love you Sabine." He stated, suddenly realizing that he said that out-loud.

Sabine jerked back and stared at him, wide eyed. Startled that he would say that, she smirked and leaned into him. "I love you too Ezra." Kissing him again as roughly as she could. Pulling him tightly into her. Parting she began gasping for breath, then smiled evilly at him. "After we get back to Yavin with Hera, we are going to prove it."

Ezra was confused as he looked at her. "What do you mean prove it, isn't saying it proof enough?"

Sabine shook her head and reached up to touch his stubbled face. "No, there is another more physical way." Letting him ponder and think about that, she released him and led him back into the Cockpit. He stumbled as he suddenly realized what she meant.

Lando watched them as Ezra sat and Sabine sat on his lap giving him a slight peck on the cheek, settling on his lap with her arm around him. "Say when you two actually get married, remember to invite old Lando. I love weddings as long as they are not mine." Almost laughing as they stared at him with utter shock.

"Whoa, we are far from even thinking about that right now!" Sabine stammered out, hearing Ezra protest as well. Their relationship was still new and they both believed that they were too young to commit to something like that. Sabine was worried though, soon suitors would be going to her parents to ask permission to court her. Now that she had a family again it was possible. She had no intention of accepting any of the suitors that approached her parents, secretly her heart was set on Ezra.

 **Corran had returned late afternoon** with a summary list of possible Rebel Cell members. Several of his fellow Cor Sec officers were on top of the list, ones that he trusted with his life. That would rather kill themselves then betray a fellow Cor Sec officer. Finding Hera in the guest room, he gave her the list. Then talked about each one. The list was not a long one, fifteen others that have been oppressed until they felt helpless.

"It is a good start. How well do you trust these names?" Hera asked as she pondered over the list. If even one of them betrayed the rest it would mean instant death to the others. The Empire would execute them in some public matter to discourage others from rebelling against the order.

"Most feel like I do, I kept the list short because these are ones I can trust not to betray us." Standing in front of her, Corran pointed out the names and told her what they could bring to the Rebel Cell. Leaning in close he looked down at her. He had to remark to himself that she was incredibly beautiful. She looked up at him and smiled.

Hera could feel her heart beating as she gazed up at Corran. This morning she had kissed him and that moment was still livid in her memory. She had enjoyed the long lingering kiss. Swallowing she felt herself wanting to hold and kiss him again. Trying to remain faithful to Kanan she closed her eyes and willed herself not to feel attracted to Corran. She failed, reaching up she pulled him towards her and kissed him. Standing as he put his arms around her. She was silently saying "No, I cannot do this. I cannot betray Kanan.". Reaching up she unzipped her clothes letting them drop to the floor. "Stop now." She thought. But instead reached up to unbutton his shirt helping him remove it. Then she unhooked his blaster belt and pulled at his trousers. "No, No stop". She thought but she could not stop, maneuvering him over towards the bed she continued to kiss him as they laid down. Corran pulled her panties and bra off, kissing her passionately. Getting on top of her he pushed himself inside her, she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. It hurt at first, but since she was not human she did not have a hymen. After her insides finally adjusted, she discovered that it felt wonderful. She closed her eyes, moaning as he slowly thrust in and out of her. He grunted as he pushed into her, she could feel him struggling to push into her on each inward movement. He moved his left hand and began to caress her Lekku, which quivered and shivered as he pushed in and out. She moaned loudly wrapping her legs around him to pull at him to pump harder into her. She could not control herself. It felt so good. Feeling orgasm after orgasm flood through her. Maneuvering so that he was lying face up, she started to move up and down on him, placing her hands on his broad chest to steady herself, snarling viciously as she felt several orgasms flood through her senses and her body. She was in savage ecstasy, when he reached up to caress her Lekku she felt them respond instantly. Then he moved his hands down to caress and squeeze her small perky breasts. Finally, onto her hips to help her ride him harder. Suddenly she felt him explode deep inside her and she screamed as a massive orgasm blasted throughout her body causing her to shudder and thrash. Remaining still with him throbbing inside her. She dropped down into his awaiting arms. Totally spent and sexually satisfied. Rolling off him she saw him gasping for breath. She did not realize that she too was breathing hard. That they both were covered in sweat.

"What have I done?" Hera whispered as she felt regret. She had not meant to betray Kanan, she loved him. Looking over at Corran she saw that he was feeling just as guilty.

"I do not know what to say, I hate to admit this but this was a huge mistake." Corran almost whispered as he tried not to look at Hera.

She pulled the sheet up to her chest then sat up putting her arms around her knees. "Yes, it was I am so sorry. It was like I could not control myself." She stammered as he reached down to retrieve his clothes. "It is something that we are never going to do again." She regretted what she had done, but she did not feel totally sorry that she did have sex with Corran. Kanan kept changing his mind, one day he wanted a relationship then the next he would spout some Jedi outmoded concept of having no physical or emotional connections. It drove Hera crazy, she was at the age where her Twil'ek biology wanted a physical relationship, she wanted sex. Hearing Corran apologize he quickly dressed and left. She had no intention of getting up or dressed yet, she was still shaking from the ordeal.

 **Gorver Hough** paced back and forth at his headquarters, his men could not find the target Twil'ek. He knew that Horn probably had her stashed somewhere, all Gorver had to do is follow Horn and eventually they would be led to her. Looking at the Chrono Clock he frowned. The "Delisoltiline" would be wearing off soon. The Twil'ek aphrodisiac Gorver had secretly given to her made any Twil'ek female crave sex, it made it easier to sell a horny one that almost jumped on a customer. That bothered Gorver, he would not be able to dose her again for a week. That would complicate the sale. Having a possible sex-slave that is not in such a frenzy with a reduced morality is harder to sell. It was nearing the time when Horn and his female partner Iella would be at the Space Port watching the incoming passengers and tourists. Picking out six of his best men he went to the Space Port in hopes of following Horn to where he might have the Twil'ek stashed.

 **Sabine cuddled and snuggled** up to Ezra on his lap, she was comfortable. With her head on his chest she looked up at him and closed her eyes. Almost wishing they had time to prove that they loved each other in a more physical way. She knew that once they did have sex the relationship would change. One her parents would most likely demand that they get married, that would be the price to be paid for going into a physical relationship with a Mandalorian. Cannot have fun without paying for it. She smirked, that was her long-term plan anyhow, she had her heart set on him and no other would suffice.

Looking down at Sabine Ezra saw the mischievous smile. "What are you smirking at?" He asked as Sabine opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"Nothing, just feeling content and comfortable." Reclosing her eyes, she suddenly felt tired and dozed off to sleep. It was still almost three hours before they reached Corellia, so a nap would feel good.

Lando was not really paying attention to the young couple, he was instead using some of his almost forgotten skills. Using a data pad, he conducted a little forgery on his Travel Visa. He had told them he was bringing them along to return a favor, but in truth it was to have some remembrance of the past. He liked being respectable and civilized, he missed when he could be a rouge. Conning those that did know any better using his charm and charisma. Finishing he reestablished the security seal on the Visa. Now no one would be able to tell what he had done. Laying down the pad and removing the Travel Visa chip he exhaled. What he needed really was some excitement, wondering if he could join the Rebellion for a short time and after an engagement or two then return to his business on Bespin. Leaning back, he looked over and saw Sabine sleeping contently on Ezra's lap. Ezra was simply dozing in and out. Checking the location on the Nav Computer, two and a half hours until they came out of Hyperspace. Closing his own eyes, he decided to take a short nap as well.

 **Corran** returned to his shared quarters to take a Refresher shower and change into a fresh uniform. He did not have time to sleep before his next shift. Instead he decided to drink several cups of Caf to give him the energy to face his shift. He was not worried in the past he had stayed awake for three days when he was on a stake-out. So, another eight to sixteen hours was no problem. Seeing Iella he tried not to look at her.

"Where have you been, you said you were only going to be gone for two hours?" Iella said as she shook her head. "I can guess, you and Hera decided to fool around a little. Am I right?" She was not jealous but she was concerned. She knew that Corran could not have a long-term relationship with Hera. She was not the type. Well not really Corran's type.

"It was a mistake, heat of the moment thing." Corran stated as he drank down another cup of Caf. "We both agreed it will not happen again."

"That is a good idea, especially since I think I know someone that is just your type." Iella informed him as she picked up a cup and poured some Caf into it.

"Who?" Corran frowned and exhaled it was time to go. Eight hours of standing at the Space Port hoping to catch some minor offender, it was a waste.

"I will tell you later. You might need a drink to digest who I have in mind." Iella replied not telling Corran that his father had arrested and sent the girls father to Kessel. It might add a little strain when Mirax and Corran got together.

 **As the Lady Luck** landed at the Corellia Space Port, Lando nudged Ezra who looked around lazily. "We just landed, I will let you wake Sabine." Standing he went to shut down his ship.

Leaning forward slightly Erza kissed Sabine on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, smiling. Reaching up she caressed his face then whipped her hand back. "Yuck, your face stubble feels like sandpaper." She protested. Stretching she stood and realized that she had slept in that two hours better than six hours. She wondered if it was because she was being held by Ezra that it made it more comfortable and relaxing. She would have to conduct an experiment one night and see if sleeping and holding each other made a difference. Helping him up as he rubbed the tingling sensations out of his legs they followed Lando outside.

An Imperial Customs agent was waiting impatiently, tapping a Data Pad reader on his leg. "Travel and Identification Visa's." He demanded as Lando handed him a Data Chip. Ezra and Sabine looked nervously at each other, they did not have any on them. After reading over the Visa the Agent peered at the Ezra and Sabine. "So, you are fugitives from Bespin. Corellian Mandates require that you check with Cor Sec to see if there is a Detainment Order for you, Sella Brider to be returned to your family and you Serza Brider to be detained for Eloping with her." Handing the Visa and Identification back to Lando. The Agent went back inside leaving the Sabine and Ezra to stare at Lando.

"While you were taking a nap, I hacked my Visa and Identification and added your names. Well a fake name and background. Come on let us go find a certain Cor Sec officer that I know, after all the Agent said for you to report to Cor Sec. Why not someone that might know where Hera is." Lando said as he led them through the throngs of incoming and outgoing visitors and other officials at the Space Port. Seeing the one he knew he headed for him.

"So, flatfoot shoot any innocent suspects yet?" Lando said to a Cor Sec officer that had his back to him.

"No, but with you I would make an exception. What I am surprised at is that you have not been arrested yet?" The Cor Sec officer replied as he turned. "Lando it has been awhile."

"Two years, Corran. Hello Iella, you know I am going to be here a couple of days. Perhaps we could have dinner together." Lando said smiling at Iella as she rolled her eyes.

"Not a chance Calrissian. But it is nice to see you again." Iella replied looking over at the young couple behind Lando. "Who are your friends? Don't tell me that you are smuggling Elopers onto Corellia."

"No, they are just along to look for a friend of ours. Can we talk in private?" Lando said as he looked around seeing others were by and seemed to be interested in the conversation.

"That might be a good idea, are they using the Elope Couple cover?" Corran asked as Lando nodded. Speaking louder. "You three will have to come with us, we have to check to see if there is a Detainment order on you. Step over to our Landspeeder, please." Moments later the five were on the outskirts of the City. "Ok, who is this friend that you are looking for?"

"She is a Twil'ek, light green and very attractive. She is either going by Talia or Hera." Ezra said seeing a slight grimace from Sabine when he mentioned that Hera was attractive. He wondered perhaps he better elaborate, before she showed some of her classic temper. "Well not as attractive as Sabine but still attractive." He stated seeing Sabine smile at him.

"I think I can help you, that is if you are trustworthy." Corran replied as he headed the Landspeeder towards his Grandfathers Residence.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception Part 5

 **On the trip** , Ezra removed his lightsaber out of the carrying handle of the bag, then took out the power cell from his belt and in seconds had his lightsaber ready. Hooking it on his belt, he saw Sabine look at him questionably. He knew she was concerned since she could not don her armor as easily as him just reassembling his lightsaber.

Lando watched Ezra with a raised eyebrow, he had never seen a Lightsaber before and was slightly curious. Glancing back to Corran. "So, how did you meet Hera?"

"Well Corran knows her better than I do." Iella stated seeing Corran glare at her then return his attention to driving. "You could say that we are part of the Rebel Cell here on Corellia."

"So, you are part of the Cell that Therkin Horm had sent Hera to contact." Sabine inquired as she leaned forward.

"Whatever Horm had told her was a lie, all the Rebels went with Bel Iblis when he left. No, you could say we are a new Cell that is being formed together." Corran informed them.

"Yeah and you might not want to trust Therkin Horm, he departed the same time as Bel Iblis but not part of the Rebel Cell. He was actually arrested for bribing an Official and lost everything." Iella said as she started to remember the full details about Horm.

 **Gorver followed Horn** and his companions. He wanted revenge against Horn, but there was a bonus. The Cor Sec Witch was not unattractive but she would go for a good price, but the tanned young woman that was in the back of Horn's speeder was another matter. She would go for a small fortune on the Sex Slave market. Smiling evilly Gorver started to believe that everything might go his way after all. Especially if Horn was going to where he had hidden the Twil'ek girl. Not only would he finally be out of Horm's debt, but he should profit immensely. With the six heavily armed men, Gorver believed that he had the upper hand. When Horn slowed down near one of the more isolated estates, Grover knew where Horn was heading. To his grandfathers. Smiling and chuckling, it was getting better and better. Not only would he get Horn, but the old Cor Sec Horn himself.

 **Hera was walking** in the Garden with Rostek in his garden, she stopped to sniff one of his prized orchids. A light purple orange combination that smell sweet. She listened to him as he discussed subjects like irrigation and fertilizer. Her thoughts were what had happened earlier, it dismayed her that she had sex with Corran. But for some reason it was like she could not completely control herself. Because after having sex and the Refresher Shower she no longer felt inflamed. She wondered if her Biologic Cycle had caused her to become beyond control. She slightly remembered that if it was not Corran she might even have had sex with Rostek or any other willing person. She just wished it would have happened when she was with Kanan, if Kanan would relent and have sex with her. She also worried that if it happened again that if Kanan would not she might seek out another. Even Ezra. That would be disastrous, if she was able to seduce Ezra. Sabine would never forgive her for that. Oh, she knew about them. She had seen the subtle looks and embraces that they tried to conceal from everyone. When she returned to Yavin she would have to have Medical check her out. If her Cycle was off then some simple medication will stop the urges that it caused. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a speeder approaching.

"Do not worry my dear, I believe Corran has returned." Rostek said as he leaned down to remove a root from one of his orchid plants. "Come let us greet him." Offering his arm to her she clasped it and they went to greet the incoming speeder.

She silently worried that Corran was coming to apologize again or felt so guilty that he had decided not to form the new Rebel Cell. That would be tragic, the Rebellion needed anyone that was willing to fight. Especially someone like Corran and Iella. Smiling she recognized two of the passengers in the back of the Landspeeder. Ezra and Sabine. Then she frowned when she saw a larger Speeder coming towards the gate. A large Blaster Cannon made short work of the barrier gate. "Watch Out!" She yelled as the five-people jumped out of the speeder and took cover behind a small wall. Rostek pulled a small blaster out of nowhere and started to shoot at the intruders in the Large Speeder. Hera pulled the old man towards the others as he yelled and kept firing. Getting behind the wall she glanced over at Sabine and Ezra. "What are you doing here, and why is Lando here?"

"We were worried about you." Ezra stated as the intruders started to lay down suppressive fire. Corran, Iella and Lando returned fire with their pistols. They were heavily overmatched. As the intruders fired rifles back at them.

"Well Corran, it seems that we are a bit low on the firepower." Rostek stated, frowning slightly.

"We are not going down easily, Grandfather." Corran replied taking aim and firing again. The small blaster bolt ricocheted off the Large Speeders hull. He felt bad that Hera, Sabine and Ezra did not have any blasters to at least go down fighting. He recognized the attackers and felt anger well inside him. He, Ezra, Lando and His Grandfather would probably be killed the women would end up being taken to be sold as Sex Slaves.

"Hey, Horn's. This has been a long time coming. If you throw down your guns, I promise to kill you quick and clean." Gorver gloated as his men converged on those behind the small wall. Blasting it into debris. Laughing as he watched and shot occasionally to add to his fun.

Exhaling Ezra clasped his lightsaber. "Well I guess it is time to really blow my cover." Standing Ezra stepped up on to the wall.

"Get down you fool!" Iella protested trying to grab the young man and pull him back under cover. But Sabine stopped her. "What are you doing, he will be killed?" Then her eyes widened when she heard a snap hiss and an energy blade appeared in his hands.

Hera and Sabine smiled widely as Ezra started to block the blaster bolts returning them to the senders and into the ground. As he advanced on the six men they increased the fire. One of the men suddenly screamed as he was pushed back into a wall several meters from where he was.

Rostek stared at the young man as he stepped out of cover and ignited his lightsaber. "By the Gods of Corellia, a Jedi." He whispered as he watched the young man advance, blocking blaster bolts and using his gift to hurl men against the wall or cutting them down.

In moments the six men were either unconscious or dead. Ezra advanced on the Large Speeder the man, Gorver started to fire the heavy blaster at him. It was easy for Ezra to dodge the fire and then cut the barrel off the Blaster Cannon. Leaping back the overload from having the barrel removed caused the whole speeder to explode into a fire ball.

Corran watched in silence and stunned disbelief as the Speeder exploded. Shredding Gorver into a fiery meteorite as the criminal was hurled about twenty meters in the air on fire then plunged down on the ground. Corran knew that Gorver was dead. No one could have survived that. Ezra returned and deactivated his lightsaber, putting it back on to his belt. Rostek was the first to approach Ezra and he threw his arms around the young man and hugged him fiercely.

"A Jedi, an actual Jedi. Gods of Corellia be praised." Rostek said as he cried. Corran came over and tapped his Grandfather who turned and hugged Corran.

Sabine ran and jumped into Ezra's arms, hugging him just as fiercely as Rostek had done, but she also kissed him roughly. Then realized that she had just destroyed their secret. Hera would now know that they had been secretly involved. Glancing back Hera just smiled and nodded.

"I already know, Sabine. I have known for a while." Stepping up, Hera waited for them to finish then she hugged Ezra and Sabine. "I am so happy to see you two, welcome to Corellia. Let me introduce you to Rostek Horn, you know the man that just hugged you Ezra." All three almost laughed as she led them to where Rostek was finally able to speak without crying.

 **Therkin Horm** sat with confidence on his repulsor chair. Listening to the status reports from other Cell members throughout the Galaxy. He was somewhat upset that Mon Mothma or Bail Organa would not take his opinions or suggestions, but he knew that would change soon. Especially once he could replace them as the overall leader of the Rebellion. His plan was simple, show to the others that Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were incapable to lead the Rebellion that their decisions were not in the best interest of the Rebellion. Like sending one of their best Pilot Commanders to Corellia for a fool's errand. Even though it was he who suggested it, the failure and disappearance of that Commander would only prove his case against them. All that remained was for Hough to contact him and tell him that it was done. Then he would begin to move against Mon Mothma and Bail Organa.

 **Corran had placed restraints** on the two remaining attackers. His Grandfather Rostek had told the local Cor Sec that it was just an accident and the Blaster fire was just a few of his guests trying out some older models on his firing range. Of course, the local Cor Sec believed Rostek and did not question the dead bodies lying around the yard. Rostek was planning on burying them in his garden, telling the others that they would make good plant food for his flowers.

"Torga Niles, Evit Gees. I have a few questions and you will answer them or you might join your boss in my Grandfathers garden." Corran stated as he looked at the two men that Ezra had spared, by hurling them against a wall.

"You are all talk, Horn. There is no way you will just execute us. It would be against your so-called law and justice." Torga replied glaring up at Corran as he tried to sound confident.

"Are you certain of that, I am not saying that I would kill you. But perhaps I will have that young man come over and use his Lightsaber to cut you apart. I hear it hurts a lot to have limbs severed and cauterized as the blade cuts." Corran smirked as the two men stared over at the young man that had come against them like a demon from Corellian Hell.

"What do you want to know?" Evit said sweating as he stared at the young man. "I will tell you everything, just keep him away from me." Torga nodded, staring wild eyed over at Ezra.

"Fine now talk, I want to know it all." Corran kneeled as Evit told him everything he knew. Including about the Twil'ek aphrodisiac. Corran had learned about the export of slaves, the delivery times and even customer names. Disgusted he stood and went to tell what he had learned to the others. After he pulled Hera aside and felt guilty and ashamed. "I think Gorver drugged you."

"What?" Hera said shocked as she shook her Lekku back and forth. "What do you mean Gorver drugged me, with what?"

"Delisoltiline". Corran replied seeing her suddenly go pale, she knew what that was.

"Delisoltiline" that is a Twil'ek aphrodisiac, it is highly illegal and outlawed on Ryloth! Oh, by the Winds of the High Desert that would explain why I could not control myself with you. Mentally I was saying no, but under that drug I would have had sex with anyone." Hera felt ashamed and relieved that it was not her Biological Cycle that had caused her to be like that. In truth she had not betrayed Kanan, she was basically not in control.

"Yes, but still I should not have taken advantage of you. Even though you kissed me, it was wrong and I am deeply sorry." Corran said as he looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed of himself.

"You did not know, also I do not think you would have been able to resist or stop me. Under that "Delisoltiline" I would have forced you, if you noticed I became a bit feral. I would have basically raped you." Hera replied as she began to remember details about the illegal drug, it was banned because it could result in a Twil'ek woman to kill to get what they need to reduce the urges.

"Again, I am sorry. Now what do we do?" Corran said quietly.

"That is easy, we start to build the Rebellion Cell here, now that Sabine and Ezra are here and you have seen what at least what Ezra can do. I think we need to start to rebel against the Empire." Hera replied leading him back to the others.

Lando stated that he was not interested in becoming a Rebel, but he would in a few days transport Hera, Ezra and Sabine off Corellia and back to Bespin when they were ready. Iella used Rostek's speeder to take him to the Emerald Hotel. Then returned grumbling that Lando had again asked her to dinner.

Corran tried but failed, his Grandfather wanted to be involved. But agreed to only provide intel and possible Cell members.

"Soon we need to have a talk, Corran. One that I should have had with you years ago." Rostek said as he looked at Ezra. "For now, I will go inside and contact some friends of mine that I believe that would jump at the chance to be involved in a Rebellion against the Empire."

Inside the house they sat around a table discussing what they needed to do first. Iella took careful notes that she would destroy as soon as the meeting was over. The two bound men sat in a nearby corner.

"I think first we need to get Lieutenant Rant of Imperial Security out of the way." Corran stated as he leaned on the table.

"I am not too keen on committing murder or an execution." Ezra replied as he shook his head.

"Removing him does not mean we have to kill him, remember some of us here are Cor Sec. Not only do we know how to investigate we can easily make it look like someone is guilty. What do you say Grandfather, you think you could put some Rebellious inflammatory information in his personal computer terminal?" Corran asked with a smirk.

"Ha, easily. I see what you are thinking. The Empire likes to review its officers Terminals frequently. So, if they discover that Rant is supporting the Rebellion with information then the Empire will take care of Rant better than we could. I like it." Rostek said as he went to get his Data Pad. After a few minutes he pulled out a Data Chip. "One problem it has to be placed physically into the terminal."

"I doubt he would let me or Corran near his office." Iella said as she did not know how they could do that.

"Not that I am too thrilled with this idea, but I am sure he would if I was nice to him and wanted to talk to him privately." Sabine volunteered as she looked over at Ezra seeing him frown and wonder how nice she was going to be.

"No, Rant may bluster and act like a womanizer. But it is well known he does not like women, he prefers men and no Ezra you are not the type he would want." Corran stated and could not think of a way. Then one of the two that were in binders spoke.

"I have no love for the Empire, and if you would give us the chance we will do it." Torga said from the corner hearing them. "We could tell him that I have information about who killed Gorver, he would want to know that."

"We do not know if we could trust you." Rostek added as he glared at the two men in binders. 'Why would you want to do this?"

"We want to join your Rebel Cell." Evit stated. "We were only working for Gorver because we could not get any other employment, both me and Torga were fired from our jobs at the Civilian Government building for having family ties to some of Bel Iblis Cell members. Black listed as possible Rebellious instigators."

"I say we trust them." Ezra put in as he looked at the two men. "Let us say it is a Jedi thing."

"Good enough for me." Sabine said as she took his hand and smiled.

"All right, but if you betray us I will kill you myself before they kill me." Corran told them as he stood and removed their binders. He too believed that he could trust them, in all eventuality they had nowhere else to go. Gorver's group by now was deserting and taking everything of value. By the time Torga and Erit returned they would find an empty office of operations. That was the way with Corellian Criminals.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception Part 6

 **Rostek stood** from the table and took Ezra's and Sabine's hands. He wanted and needed to talk to the young Jedi. Leading them outside he once again broke down. "I must apologize for earlier. Years ago, I worked with a Corellian Jedi and it does my old heart good to see that the Empire has not killed them all."

"I understand, it is alright." Ezra replied as he held Sabine's hand. They intertwined their fingers and after Rostek suggested that they perhaps take a walk through his garden under the moonlight, he went back inside. As the young couple strolled along the flower beds Sabine leaned closer and put her arm around him. It was nice to be alone under the moonlight. Ezra picked a wild flower that smelled sweet and grew with the other planted flowers, placing the yellow budded flower into Sabine's hair, behind her ear. "I guess later you can throw that away if you want, it just looks as beautiful as you."

"That is so sappy, but I like sappy." Smirking she moved in front of him putting her arms around him and kissed him. Deciding that she would never throw it away. She had made that mistake once, never again.

"I guess we can take these rings off now." Ezra commented as he looked at the blue gold ring, reaching down he tried to remove it but it would not budge. "Hey, I can't get it off!"

Sabine shook her head and exhaled, she pursed her lips. "It will not come off, once on it can never be removed. The rings are made from Gelisium, it bonds to the skin after one day. To a Mandalorian it is a sign of timeless commitment."

"You knew this, then why did you have me put it on?" Ezra was in shock as he again tried to pull of the ring that was now fused to his finger.

"I gave it to you, no one made you put it on. By Mandalorian customs you have accepted it and now belong to me and my Clan." Sabine stated smirking as she touched Ezra's chest with her hand. "Let us just say that with the rings it is like an extended engagement, when I decide it is time we will pronounce the Marriage Vows. Until then you are mine."

Ezra shook his head then smiled broadly. "I think I can handle belonging to you, after all I love you." Then he gave a small chuckle. "Why do I have a feeling you planned this for quite a while?"

"You are just being paranoid." Sabine replied as she rolled her eyes. Oh, she had planned to make him hers ever since they had left Mandalore, she just did not know how to finalize it until when they left Yavin. She silently believed that her Mother Ursa knew of Sabine's intention since her mother gave her the rings before she had left. When her mother handed her the rings she smiled at her and nodded. Almost accepting who Sabine had decided upon. Returning to strolling the garden they put their arms around each other. She could tell that Ezra was deep in thought on what had happened.

Hera watched the young couple and frowned, she almost wished Kanan would be like Ezra. Ezra did not have some commitment issues that caused them to not be together. It was the only explanation she could come up with. Of course, Kanan had grown up in the Jedi Temple and tried to follow the Jedi Codes and Mandates. It was still aggravating, one-time Kanan would be all ready to have a relationship with her then later tell her that they cannot. She had known that Sabine from the beginning had her heart set on Ezra, from the day that she had met the young Ezra. Sabine would tease and belittle Ezra, but Hera knew that was just the young woman's defense mechanism while she silently fought the emotions and feelings she had for the young man. Deciding to allow them some privacy Hera returned inside, especially when she started to feel a little jealous.

 **Kanan meditated** as he tried to have patience. Mon Mothma, Bail Organa and Therkin Horm had no new information about Hera. She had not contacted them, that began to worry him. He did not tell them that Sabine and Ezra were probably on Corellia. He believed it best not to let them know yet. As he focused he felt a presence nearby.

"Good evening Master Jedi." Mon Mothma said as she sat on one of the stone benches. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"No Maam, I was just finishing meditating. Have there been any word about Hera?" He asked as he stood from kneeling.

"Not yet, and no word from Ezra Bridger or Sabine Wren either. Oh, do not look so shocked, I have known since they left on an extended patrol. Why do you think I had them in the briefing? There is something going on in the leadership, something that could result in the Rebellion to falter and fail." Mon Mothma said confiding in Kanan.

"I think Therkin Horm is behind it." Kanan stated as he looked down on Mon Mothma. "I sense that he is not fully honest about his goals or his intentions."

"I do not have the force to guide me, but I think you are right. This whole mission to Corellia seemed wrong. Garm Bel Iblis would not leave any Cell Members on Corellia, it would be too risky." Mon Mothma agreed.

"So, where did this large group come from?" Kanan asked. "I think Horm used the possibility of more Cell members like a sweet fruit dangled in front of a Bantha to get it to move.

"Consider this, what would happen if it is proven that I or Bail are shown to be incompetent or unable to lead the Rebellion. Most of those gathered here would seek another to lead them, to guide them against the Empire." Mon Mothma suddenly understood Horm's possible agenda. He wanted Hera to fail, he wanted failures so that he could spout that Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were not the right people to lead the Rebellion. Then Horm would assume the role of leader and eventually use that position to further his own goals.

"What can we do? I doubt you or Bail can just walk in an accuse him of being an opportunist." Kanan asked as he looked towards the main building, slightly tempted to go and confront the fat Corellian for sending Hera on a mission that could result in her capture or death. Along with Ezra and Sabine.

"Nothing, and everything. We have to hope that Hera, Ezra and Sabine come back." Mon Mothma stood and went back to the Main Building leaving Kanan alone in his thoughts.

 **Therkin Horm** stared at the holo picture that he had paid one of the Technicians to take. Yes, the girl was young but extremely attractive. That and she had a family that had considerable wealth. He was somewhat dismayed that she seemed to prefer that young Jedi's attention and attendance over his. He had attempted several times to appear helpful to the young woman, even to the point of promising some aid to her family. That did not result in what he thought and planned would happen. She was supposed to be grateful, lavish on him the gratitude of herself and her family. Instead she preferred the attention of the young Jedi. Then he smiled, after he came in command he would send the Jedi on some mission that would either result in his death or capture. Then he would seem sympathetic to the young woman and eventually propose and alliance with her. All then would fall into place. With her family wealth he could return to Corellia and reestablish his business and finances. That and he would have a beautiful young wife to dot on him, give him sons that would follow in his image and stature. Smiling he traced his finger along the holo, then put it down he was hungry and it was near his fourth lunch time. Contacting the Mess, he ordered his food and impatiently waited for it to arrive. Claiming to the Mess Officer that he was too busy and important to come and get it himself.

 **Corran and Iella** returned to the Space Port, they had dropped off the two one-time thugs. Torga and Erit near the Imperial offices. Corran believed it still was a risky gamble to trust them to do it, but at that point they did not have a choice. Watching the crowd, he did not really see what anyone was doing, his thoughts were on the little espionage that they were conducting.

"What do you think, Corran?" Iella asked as she too looked nervously at the incoming and outgoing people.

"Well if they betray us, I doubt we will live long enough to really worry about it." Corran replied. Silently wishing his Grandfather had not become involved, of course what his Grandfather knew and had records of. Corran doubted that anyone would execute the old Retired Cor Sec Director. Glancing over at the Imperial Office Building he frowned, soon they both would know.

Torga walked nervously inside with Erit right beside him. Lieutenant Rant was leading them into his office. He wanted details on who killed Gorver Hough. Inside the office he walked around his desk and sat. Pointing to the other chairs directing the two men to sit.

"Alright talk, who killed Gorver and why?" He ordered as he leaned forward on his desk to not miss any details.

"It was a rival Slave Trader, Indigo Reins." Torva stated as he tried not to smile. Rostek Horn had told him to give that name. It might kill to Kiffa Birds with one shot. Rant might have time to go after Reins and that would still be a good way to get rid of another Slave Trader. "Gorver had beat Reins to a Slave buyer and made Reins look like a fool." Which was partially true.

"Indigo Reins!" Rant said with anger, Reins was protected by another Imperial officer that Rant personally did not like. "Well that is unfortunate, I do not suppose there are any one in Gorver's group that is taking over."

"No sir, his Second was killed as well." Erit stated, not telling Rant the man died when that Jedi cut him in half.

Rant drummed his fingers on the desk, Gorver was supplementing a lot of his income. The Empire did not pay well, and without outside sources he could not even think about living the good life after he left Imperial service. Standing Rant went to see if perhaps he could profit from this in another way. "Stay here, I will be right back." He ordered as he stepped out into the corridor to talk to one of his cronies.

When he left, Erit quickly plugged in the Data Chip. It instantly put the files into the encrypted system. In seconds it made it appear that Rant was deeply involved with Garm Bel Iblis's Rebel Cell. Removing the Chip, Erit threw it into the trash incinerator. Smiling at Torga who nodded and smiled back. Mission accomplished. Rant came back two minutes later and sat down looking at the two men.

"Here is what you are going to do, find a location and set up shop. You two are going to be the new Slave Traders for Grey Area. I will contact you and provide you with everything you need." Rant told them as he gestured for them to depart. "Do not come here again."

Torga and Erit walked out of the Imperial Building and made their way to were Ezra and Sabine were waiting with a Landspeeder to take them back to Rostek Horn's house.

"It is done." Erit proudly stated as he leaned forward into the rushing air. "Get this Rant wanted us to set up shop as his Slave Traders for Grey Area."

"After we get back to Rostek's are you going to take him up on that?" Ezra asked, not looking back at the two men.

Torga shook his head negatively and Erit smirked. "No, we are in this. We want to Rebel against the Empire." Torga stated leaning back.

"Good, welcome to the Rebellion." Ezra said as he drove, he had a feeling that they would not return to what they had done before. He could feel it through the force.

 **Finishing their shift** , Corran and Iella went to watch the show. Imperial Intelligence had found a traitor and they were now arresting the suspect. As two black armored Stormtroopers dragged a struggling ex-lieutenant Rant out of the Building in binders. A hawk faced Imperial Intelligence Major followed. "You are disgrace to the Service Rant." The Major said loudly as Rant protested that he was loyal that the information on his terminal was planted. The Stormtroopers took him to a nearby wall, pushing him up against it.

"Who are your contacts?" The Major asked, pointing to two other Stormtroopers, who stepped forward with raised blasters.

"I do not know what you are talking about, I am innocent. I swear it." Rant yelled as the Major shook his head then pointed at Rant. The two Stormtroopers raised their rifles and shot Rant. As he fell, Corran smiled.

"That removes one problem, now all we have to do is get the rest of the Imperials off Corellia." Iella whispered as she turned towards their speeder.

"Hey one problem at a time." Corran replied, then silently worried who the Empire would send to replace Rant. The replacement might be worse than Rant, but that was a future problem one that they would face when it occurred.

" **I wish we could stay."** Hera said to the gathered few that had begun to form a new Rebel Cell.

"We all know, but you are needed back with the Rebellion. Do not worry we will continue to grow and soon there will be a Resistance Rebel Cell on Corellia." Corran stated as he shook Ezra's and Sabine's hands then stood before Hera. The others left and were saying their farewells to each other and hoping to see each other again.

"I do not know if the standard farewell is appropriate." Hera said not wanting to really look at Corran. She felt slightly embarrassed, they could not deny that they had sex and even though she was drugged it had happened.

"Let us just say that it has been interesting and it was nice to have known each other." Corran said as he tried not to sound unemotional. "Once we get this Rebel Cell up and running perhaps I will come and join up with yours."

"I can agree to that, and I would welcome you. But what we did, I would prefer that no one finds out about it." Hera pleaded as she bit her bottom lip. "Do not take it wrong, it did happen and I did like it. We just can never do that again." Stepping up to Corran she stood on her toes and gave him a slight kiss then a hug. "Fare well Corran."

"Fare well Hera." Corran watched her depart and he exhaled. "Well that could have gone better." He said out loud as he waited for Iella to take the three to where Lando was staying at the Emerald Hotel. Then he went inside, the Rebellion needed to plan their next mission.

 **At the Emerald** , Lando was extremely pleased to see Hera again. After playing the gracious host, he frowned.

"I have some bad news, I cannot change the exit Visa. It would be noticed." Lando said as he sat holding a cup of nectar.

"We are still listed, right." Ezra asked as Sabine sat next to him and suddenly became thoughtful. Seeing Lando nod.

"I think I know a way, but Hera is not going to like it." Sabine said as she stood and pulled Ezra up to come with her leaving Lando to look at the young couple with confusion. After a half hour, the couple returned holding a small purchase bag. Handing it to Hera.

Hera glanced into the bag and her eyes widened. "You cannot be serious." She exclaimed negatively as she pulled out the small outfit. A classic Twil'ek slave girl custom. "But you might be onto something, the Imperials would not question it if Lando bought a slave girl and wants to take her back to Bespin." Going into the next room, she soon returned and Lando could not take his eyes off her.

Ezra tried not to look, but it made Hera look extremely attractive and sensual. Feeling suddenly a jab into his ribs, he glanced over at a frowning Sabine who was glaring at him.

"You better blink and not look at Hera to much or I will definitely punish you." Sabine whispered as she scolded him. Continuing to give him a placid stare.

"Sorry Sabine, any chance you might wear that for me sometime?" He whispered back smiling mischievously at her.

"Maybe, but only if you are good and behave yourself." Sabine replied smiling just as mischievous back.

"Lando, keep your eyes to yourself. I catch you staring at me too much and I will beat you into the ground." Hera said putting her hands on her almost bare hips. The somewhat see threw material only barely covered her in some areas and not at all in others. She could swear that she could feel she was exposed on her ass and breasts. "Ok, shall we go. Sooner, we are on the Lady Luck the sooner I can get out of this ridiculous outfit."


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception Part 7

 **Walking through the Space Port** , Hera felt totally embarrassed and exposed. Lando was leading her by a collar and leash. Which added to her humiliation. She knew she was drawing attention from several men that seemed to almost trip over themselves to look at her. Following behind her was Sabine and Ezra, walking hand in hand and looking like a happy couple.

Approaching the same Imperial Customs Agent, Lando handed him the same Visa's as when they had landed on Corellia.

"Ah, Lando Calrissian and his guests. I see that you not only conducted your business but got yourself a Slave as well. It is not on your paperwork though." The Agent stated as he frowned at Lando.

"I think I have her paperwork right here." Lando replied as he handed the Agent several Credit Chips each with a Hundred printed on the silvery coins.

"Yes, it is and it appears in order." The Agent slipped the stack of credits into a pouch. "I hope you all enjoyed your stay on Corellia". As they passed the Agent, he slapped and caressed Hera on the ass and then smiled at her. Lando pulled her along as she looked at the crude man. Then suddenly Ezra bumped into the agent. "Watch where you are going."

"Sorry sir, I tripped." Ezra then smirked and was pulled along by Sabine.

"You did what I think you did." Sabine accused him as he smiled at her and gave her a small nod.

Hera felt the overpowering urge to turn and deck the Agent. The slap did not hurt a lot but the indignity of being groped made her angry. Before she could do anything that would have meant a major problem, Lando gave the leash a tug and Hera was forced to move along. As they stepped onto the ship, Lando dropped the lease and she stood inside the ship rubbing her ass. "I am so tempted to walk out of this ship and deck that asshole."

"I do not think that would be wise." Sabine said trying to not show the small smile that was spreading on her face. "Ezra has already had some revenge for what the Agent did."

Ezra stepped forward and handed Hera the Credits that Lando had given to the Agent. Smiling as he went to sit down at the Cockpit with Lando.

"That is so, great." Hera stated as she looked at the five coins and chuckled.

"Lando has some clothes in there, if you want to change I do not think he would mind." Sabine said as she pointed towards the small bedroom. She knew that Lando would prefer that Hera stayed dressed in the same outfit that she was wearing now. Moving to the Cockpit and flopped down onto Ezra's lap. She wanted to snuggle up to him on the trip back. As the Lady Luck lifted off and began the accent to outer space, Hera stepped into the Cockpit. No longer wearing the Twil'ek outfit. "I hope you did not throw that away, it cost Ezra Sixty Credits and it would be a shame just to toss it."

"No, it is hanging with some of the other outfits that Lando has. I am surprised Lando, you seem to have more women clothes in that closet then Men." Hera stated as she sat on the only other chair in the Cockpit. Then smiled sweetly at Sabine and Ezra. Thinking it was cute that they were not attempting to hide their relationship from her.

 **Corran picked** their next target, he still believed that it would be best not to announce that there was a Rebel Cell operating on Corellia. The others agreed, keeping to low-key operations would be best. "Alright so we all agree; the Imperial Fighter Staging area is a perfect place for an accident to occur."

"Yes, it is simple and easy. We set the fuel storage on fire and it should destroy a large portion of the TIE Fighters that are stationed there." Iella stated. Simple sabotage that would be classified by the Imperial Investigators as an accident. But the Cell would know that it was them fighting against the Empire. As the others stood and went to get the required supplies to conduct the strike, Iella waited to talk to Corran.

"Alright what is wrong?" Corran asked as he knew that Iella had something on her mind.

"You have not talked to your father Valin, yet have you?" She said as she saw from his expression that he had not contacted him yet. Even though he said that he would to see about joining the Cell.

"No, I really do not want him involved. Already my Grandfather Rostek is involved but to have my father also, I just want to keep him out of it for a while longer." Corran replied as he saw that Iella understood.

"Well we better get to our assignment at the Space Port. The Strike is not on until tonight." Iella stated as she left to go get the speeder ready. Corran followed silently musing over whether he should get his father involved now or wait until he had no choice.

Arriving at the Coronet City Space Port, they assumed watching the crowds. When they saw an Imperial Officer approach, Corran stiffened. It appeared that Rant's replacement had arrived.

"Officer Horn, Officer Wessiri. I am Kirtan Loor the new Liaison Officer, I am replacing Lieutenant Rant as the Commander of the Imperial Security. You will now report to me on any activities that you conduct." Loor said as he looked at Corran and Iella sternly.

"Yes Sir. Can we also report to the Director of Cor Sec?" Corran asked as he saw the man grimace at him.

"That is up to you, as long as I am advised I do not care what you do. Now where can I find Officer Bastra, he is also under my direction?" Loor asked as he exhaled impatiently.

"He is assigned to oversee the Command and Control Section in the Main Government Building." Iella said as Loor glanced lazily over towards her.

Turning Loor went towards the Main Government Building, not even bothering to acknowledge them any further.

"He is going to be a problem." Corran stated watching Loor as the man strolled confidently through the crowd of people.

"How can you tell?' Iella asked. "He looks like a typical Imperial officer to me."

"Trust me, I can feel it." Corran then began to wonder what the feelings he was having and what they meant for his future.

"Oh, by the way. That girl I said that I believe would be perfect for you. She has agreed to be set up on a blind date with you. She will meet you at the "Ringo's" tonight for dinner." Iella informed him as she watched him suddenly become nervous.

"What is her name?" He asked wondering why Iella kept trying to set him up. First it was Hera now it was some unknown woman.

"Mirax. I really think you will like her." She stated looking over at the approaching new arrivals.

"Yeah right. You told me that before." Pointing to a fearsome looking Trandoshan that just had arrived. "Hey, isn't that the Bounty Hunter Bossk?"

"I think it is, I wonder who he is after?" Iella said as she looked at the lizard like Bounty Hunter. She shuddered as she watched him walk across the compound.

 **Hera sat watching** the Stars streak by and felt like she could finally breath. Looking over she saw Sabine contently sleeping on Ezra's lap, seeing Sabine smiling as Ezra had his arms wrapped around her holding her tightly. He was asleep as well.

"They did that on the way to Corellia, it is actually really nice. I do not know about you, but I am a little jealous. I have not found the one that looks at me the way Sabine looks at Ezra." Lando said quietly glancing over to look at Hera.

"Young love, it is really special to observe." Hera replied leaning back to take a short nap as well. She then decided that no matter how much Kanan protested it was time that Hera made him stop trying to sabotage any type of relationship that they needed to have. She knew that Kanan was purposely doing that because of his fear of commitment. Some men had that, they did not want to be involved with someone because they did not want to lose their freedom. It did bother her somewhat that Kanan would not be her first to have sex with, but she knew that he would not be able to tell. Especially since Twil'ek's did not bleed when their virginity was taken or given to someone. If nothing else she would fake it. She then slowly fell asleep.

Almost half way back to Bespin, Sabine awoke. Gazing up at Ezra she moved up and put her face near his ear and whispered for him to wake up. Pulling back slightly she rubbed her face on his stubble and frowned. Then kissed him until his eyes opened fully. Parting she smiled down at him. "You need to shave, I hate the stubble." She ordered as he smiled at her.

"Maybe I will grow it out." He teased her as shook her head slightly.

"No way, shave or you can forget ever kissing me again or anything else." She threatened as he nodded and she gave him another kiss then stood up. He instantly went into the Refresher to shave.

When he came back, Hera was waiting to talk to them. "I think you can take those rings off, otherwise everyone is going to think you ran off to get married. Of course, then you might not get in trouble for running to Corellia without obtaining permission." Hera stated knowing that they both were in for some chewing out from Mon Mothma when they returned to Yavin.

"One problem, they won't come off. They are sort of bonded to our skin." Sabine informed her as she watched Hera close her eyes and exhaled.

"Is that a Mandalorian custom or something?" Hera asked sternly.

"Yes, it is made from a rare metal that seems after a day bonds to the wearers skin and cannot be removed." Ezra put in as he showed her him trying to pull the ring off. "Sabine told me that we are basically extended engaged instead of being married. Well not until we say our vows that is."

"Great do you realize the grief that you are about to get from Kanan, when he finds out." Hera then became serious. "When we get back, you will let me handle Kanan. I actually have to talk to him and this may help with what I need to tell him." Standing she started towards the refresher to clean up. "Congratulations on the engagement. You better tell your parents, sooner or later. I am sure Ursa and Alrich are going to be thrilled." She said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I take it that Sabine's parents are not going to like it." Lando said as he had listened to them looking at the young couple.

"Oh, her mother will love it. Especially since she hates me." Ezra said as he threw his hands in the air.

"My mother does not hate you. She just does not like you, there is a huge difference." Sabine replied teasingly as she shook her head. "Ezra who do you think gave me the rings? My mother figured out that there is something going on between us, I think she knew before we did."

"Oh, wonderful. So, if for some unknown reason we eventually decide to propone getting married for a long time, like a couple of years. Your mother probably will not like it." Ezra said as he looked at Sabine.

"She will most likely send some of my Clan to capture or kidnap you and force you to marry me, you know with several Clan Members pointing there blasters at you." Sabine informed him as she smiled. "I doubt that would happen, because when I decide that we are going to say our vows. You will say them or I will kick your ass so bad that you will beg me to take the vows."

"I believe you could." Ezra laughed and soon Lando was laughing so hard that he almost spilled his drink.

 **Corran went to the Restaurant** and waited at the designated table. He was nervous, whipping his hands on his napkin as he ordered Mountain Spring Ale. Soon he saw someone approaching and his eyes bulged. She was incredibly beautiful. Rising to pull out a chair the woman sat. "Hello, I am Corran Horn."

"Oh, I know who you are. I am Marix, Marix Terrik. I believe you know my father, Booster Terrik." Marix said seeing Corran suddenly almost stubble and fall. She giggled as he tried to sit on his chair and came close to falling to the floor.

"I hope you are not thinking of trying any type of revenge, I was just doing my duty when my Father arrested your Father." Corran said as he heard her laugh.

"No that is not my intention. My father Booster will be getting off Kessel next month so it is not as bad as you think. Shall we order." Marix stated as she picked up the Menu.

In minutes the two were talking and Corran found that he liked Mirax. She was independent, spirited and extremely beautiful. By the end of the date he knew that this is the one that he would eventually marry. He had fallen for her. As they left the Restraunt, Corran listened for the sudden explosion five miles away. Marix jumped when she heard it go off.

"What was that?" She asked as she found herself in Corran's arms.

"Sounds like they had an accident at the TIE Fighter Staging Area." Corran said with a smirk, then noticed that Mirax was still in his arms. Leaning down he kissed her. Not seeing Iella come running up.

"Corran, you have to come quick! Your father has been shot!" Iella almost yelled as she started to inhale and exhale sharply. Corran released Mirax and ran to a nearby speeder, racing away.

"What happened?" Mirax asked Iella as she watched Corran speed away.

"I do not know, but they told me that Valin Horn was shot when he left his office at the Cor Sec Directors office." Iella informed her as she turned to follow Corran, not realizing Mirax was coming with her.

At the Directors Office Building Corran ran across the complex. Passing by several other Cor Sec officers and workers at the Complex, Corran saw his father on the ground. A medic appeared to be working on the older Horn. Reaching his father Corran sat on the ground next to him. "Father." Corran said in heartbreak. "Father, I am here."

"Corran…Corran. Take this." Valin said painfully as he handed Corran a Holo Chip. Then Valin Horn closed his eyes and the Medic shook his head.

"I am sorry, he asked me to keep him alive long enough for him to see you. There was nothing we could do, he was hit in the heart." The Medic stated as he started to put his equipment away.

Corran stared at his father, heartbreak overtook him that and the need to find the one that had done this. Silently he knew, it did not take a genius to figure out that the day Bossk the Bounty Hunter arrived, Corran's father is shot. Standing Corran slipped the Holo Chip into his pocket, as two other Medics put his father onto a gurney and floated him away.

Looking around the gathered Cor Sec officers he saw Kirtan Loor with his arms crossed in front of his chest. As Corran started to follow the gurney, Loor put his hand up to stop him.

"You are not to investigate this, it is now an Imperial matter. One that Imperial Security officers will investigate. I need you to help investigate the accident at the TIE Fighter Staging Area." Loor commanded as he let Corran continue to follow his father's body.

Silently Corran disagreed and swore that he would find Bossk and if he found out that it was ordered by Zekka Thyne then he would make them pay.

Two hours later Corran sent in a quick report that the fire at the Staging Area was an accident, then he started to look for Bossk. He had called in a couple of favors from other Cor Sec officers and made sure that Bossk could not leave the planet, stating that Bossk was suspected of smuggling Spice off the planet. Corran did not have any other option, once Bossk left then Corran would never be able to locate him again. As he went to tell his Grandfather, Corran cried. Feeling the hot tears run down his face as he entered his Grandfathers home.


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception Part 8

 **Landing at Cloud City** on Bespin, Lando smiled back at them from the controls. "You all have to stay for a day or two. Let me show you around and see what I have accomplished."

"We should get back to the home base." Hera stated as she looked at the two teenagers who showed reluctance on returning to Yavin.

"Come on Hera, once we get back you know they are going to begin the preparations for us to go back to Lothal." Ezra replied as Sabine nodded. It was in the works for them and several other small groups to go to different locations to draw the Empire Forces to deal with them.

"Alright, but I need to use their ship to make a report to Mon Mothma soon." Hera threw her arms up in surrender, secretly relishing in the idea of taking a couple of stress filled days off. "But only two days and one night."

"Good, I will have my technicians bring your ship here." Lando said standing. "Come I will give you a brief tour and then show you to one of our Guest Suites."

"Three bedrooms." Hera ordered as she saw the slight disappointment on Sabine's and Ezra's expression. During the tour, Lando showed them all the highlights of Gas Mining on Bespin. Two hours later he guided them to a Three Bedroom Suite. Hera instantly took the center Bedroom.

Sabine smirked as she went into her assigned room. She had the intention to wait for Hera to fall asleep then sneak into Ezra's room. She no longer wished to sleep alone anymore. She found it was so much more comfortable to sleep with Ezra. She did not care if Hera found out or not, after all they were at consenting age to be married or be together. Well Ezra was almost to the age; his next Birthday was only two months away. She had decided that was when she would give him a wonderful Birthday surprise, that involved the outfit that Hera had worn and now carefully packed in her bag. Taking off the clothes that she had borrowed from Lando, she unpacked and put on her armor. Foregoing the Helmet. Once back on Yavin she would repaint her Clan markings on her armor and Helmet. But for now, it was blank. Stepping out of the bedroom she saw Ezra and Hera waiting to join Lando for Dinner, he was obsessed with playing the good host while they stayed.

 **After grieving with Rostek** , Corran went back to his apartment. He held out the Holo-Chip and frowned. If his father had made this then it was important. He did not relish the idea of playing it on his personal terminal, mainly since the Empire had a habit of monitoring all Cor Sec terminals private and professional. He had time, his contacts had not found Bossk yet and until he knew where that Trandoshan was he was not going to just wander around hoping to stumble upon him. Leaving his apartment, he went down to the local Droid Dealer. Inside the shop he started to look at Astromech Droids. None seemed to be right, then he heard the owner.

"You piece of junk, I should deactivate you and sell you for scrape!" The owner protested as he kicked an R-Series Astromech Droid. The Silver and White Droid whistled back then attempted to run over the Shop Owners foot.

Corran chuckled as he saw the Shop Owner again kick the Droid. "Stop, how much for that one?" Corran asked as he stepped forward, stopping the Shop Owner from kicking the stubborn Droid again.

"Sir, you do not want this one. There is something wrong with its personality circuits." The Shop Owner protested then suddenly realized that he could get rid of the piece of junk. "Well I suppose I could let it go for One Hundred Credits. Just because I want it gone."

"Deal." Corran paid the man then turned to the Droid. "Come along, I think I will call you Whistler." Picking up the ownership papers and leaving with the Droid whistling happily along. "Whistler, later I will add into your programing some Cor Sec guidelines and subroutines. Will that be alright."

Whistler chirped and whistled that it did not mind.

"Good, until then once back in my apartment I need for you to run a Holo-Chip for me. I also want it encrypted so that no one can view it. Understand." Corran said as the Droid whistled, affirmative.

Sitting down, Corran was reluctant to play the Holo-message slightly fearing the worse. Then leaned forward and put it in Whistler to play. A small light image of his father appeared and began to speak.

" **I am making this recording for you, Corran, because there are things you should know. Being in CorSec can be dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to me that would prevent you from learning about our family. I hope and trust right now that we're sitting together watching this, laughing at how young I looked when I recorded it. If not, I want you to know I love you and have always been very proud of you.**

 **"This will sound like a wild tale, but it is all true. You grandfather, Rostek Horn, is really your step-grandfather. As you know he partnered with a Jedi before the Clone Wars, and that Jedi died serving away from Corellia, during the Clone Wars. That Jedi, Nejaa Halcyon, was my father. He served as my Master before he went away. I was eighteen when he died, and Rostek Horn saw to it that my mother and I wanted for nothing. My mother and Rostek fell in love and married and Rostek adopted me. More importantly, when the Empire began to hunt down Jedi and their families, he managed to destroy records and fabricate new ones that insulated us from the Empire's wrath.**

 **"I know this is quite a secret to keep for you, but the deception was necessary. I know you, Corran, and know you would have been very proud of your heritage. You would have told others of it, sharing it with them, and that would have been your destruction. Lord Vader and the others hunting Jedi have been relentless. I have seen the results of their handiwork. Keeping you ignorant is keeping you safe. It's a terrible bargain to make, but the only one that can be made.**

 **"The Halcyon family is well known among the Corellian Jedi. We were well respected and many were the tributes to Nejaa Halcyon upon his death. You can find no record of them now, of course. What the Empire did not destroy, Rostek did destroy or his away – he won't even tell me where the records are, but I cannot believe he would have allowed all traces of his friend to perish. The Halcyons were strong in the Force but no flashy or given to public displays of power. A word here, an act there, allowing people to choose between good or evil at their own speed and peril was more our way.**

 **"And so, here with this message, I give you a choice. I will be proud of you and love you no matter what you choose. The fact that you say you want to join CorSec has filled me and your grandfather with more pride than you can imagine. There is no greater honor you could show us than to follow in our footsteps. I do want you to know, though, that my choice bridges two paths. While Rostek and my father worked together, CorSec and Jedi, I have used what I learned from my father to work within CorSec. In this way I serve both the Halcyon and Horn traditions.**

 **"If you have the chance, if you feel the need, I hope you will also make yourself open to both traditions. It is not that being a Jedi is better than serving in CorSec – not at all. But there are so few who can become Jedi that to turn away from the path is a tragedy. I have been forced away from it. It is my hope that you will not also be barred from it, and if possible, that I will be able to instruct you the way my father instructed me.**

 **"There you have it, my son. Now you know more of who you are and what you have the potential to become. The only limits on you are the limits you will place on yourself. I know that whatever you will decide, it will be the right thing. You're that good, Corran, and that special. I will know great joy if you bring the Halcyons back into the Jedi Order, but even that will be nothing compared to the joy I know in having you as my son and knowing you are happy and well."**

Then Whistler turned off the message. Corran was in tears as he sat on the chair, he had not known any of this, he suspected but did not know. "Thank you, Whistler, please file and encrypt that message into your memory banks. Let no one see it unless I authorize it. Any attempt delete the message immediately." Whistler acknowledge and Corran sat back and closed his eyes.

 **An hour before going to bed** , Sabine kissed Ezra and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Do not lock your door." She ordered as she turned and walked into her assigned Bedroom, nodding to Hera.

Hera waited until both Sabine and Ezra went into their rooms then yawned and went into hers. Laying down she was tired enough to fall asleep instantly but instead she began to think. It had been a long day, she had spent most of it being a chaperone to Ezra and Sabine. She did not know why she should bother, after all they were in love and if they decide to have sex then there would be no one to stop them. Perhaps they had the right. Sabine's Mandalorian custom was that they were already married, all that was lacking was the vows. Slowly falling asleep, she heard Sabine sneak by her door.

Sabine snuck out of her room and slipped into Ezra's, wearing only a shirt and her underwear she saw Ezra waiting. Getting into bed with him she kissed him then she put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He then put his arms around her and held her. Closing her eyes, she felt warm and comfortable. Earlier she told him that they would sleep together but they were going to wait to have sex. Ezra agreed he wanted to wait until they both were ready. 'Good night, Ezra I love you." She said as she exhaled and smiled.

"Good night Sabine, I love you too." He replied as he closed his eyes, then gave her a gentle squeeze and slowed his breathing as he drifted off to sleep. Sabine then fell asleep as well, feeling content and comfortable. Not really caring if Hera caught them.

 **Corran awoke in the chair** C when someone was gently knocking on the door. Rising he pulled his blaster and answered it. Mirax was standing in the hallway and looked at Corran.

"Are you alright, Corran?" Mirax asked concern etched her face.

"Yes and no, come on in." Corran replied as he moved so she could enter. He was instantly surprised when she grabbed him and kissed him. She held him tightly as her tongue entered his mouth and began to twirl around his.

Parting she looked up at him. "I wanted to do that ever since I met you." Mirax stated as she kept her arms around him.

"To tell the truth so have I." Corran replied as he looked down into her pretty eyes. He could not believe that Mirax was Booster's daughter. "Would you like to sit and talk?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Mirax answered then sat, suddenly thinking it odd that the Droid in the corner seemed to do a photograph image of her as she looked over at it. Then shrugged and after accepting a cup of Caf from Corran they began to talk.

Just before dawn, Mirax kissed him again then left. As Corran considered going to bed, one of his contacts called him.

"Rense, have you found him?' Corran asked as the man on the other end of the line quickly replied that he had. Bossk was recently seen at the Rust Bucket Saloon and was still there. "Thank you Rense. I owe you one." Picking up his blaster Corran walked down to his speeder. Passing Iella as he got in. She climbed aboard. "Where do you think you are going?"

"With you, I am your partner and if you are going after Bossk then I am going to." Iella stated as she checked her blaster. "Let's go."

At the Rust Bucket, Corran entered and saw the Bounty Hunter sitting at a table. Walking up to the Trandoshan Corran pointed his blaster right between its eyes then said loudly. "Why did you kill my Father, you piece of Reptilian filth?" As he glared at Bossk.

"It wasss jussst a job, nothing persssonal." Bossk hissed as he looked up at Corran, keeping its hands far away from the modified blaster hanging at his waist.

"Well it is personal, you killed my father. Now stand up and keep your hands where I can see them. Or don't so I can give you another hole, right between your eyes." Corran threatened as Bossk stood and put its hands out at its side.

"Officer Horn, what the blazes do you think you are doing?" Loor said from the door of the Rust Bucket.

"Arresting the murderer of my father. He just confessed." Corran stated as he saw Loor stride up to him, Four Stormtroopers could be seen through the bar mirror, standing behind Corran. Iella was also covered.

"Confession under duress, I believe that is not Imperial Policy. That and Bossk is not a suspect in your father's apparent suicide." Loor replied as he pushed Corran's blaster down.

"Suicide, my father was murdered!" Corran bellowed seeing Loor smile evilly.

"No, my report lists that Valin Horn committed suicide. Bounty Hunter Bossk you are free to go. I would suggest that you leave Corellia." Loor ordered as he gestured for the Trandoshan to leave. "You and Officer Wessiri will report to my office tomorrow morning at 0700 for reassignment to Missing Persons." Loor spun and left followed by the Six Stormtroopers.

"That piece of shit, Suicide. My father was murdered and that asshole is covering for someone. Probably Zekka Thyne bribed him." Corran said angrily.

"And probably the Diktat, Dupas Themree along with Loor." Iella added as she glared at the Imperial as he entered an Imperial Transport.

Stepping outside Corran watched the Transport leave. "I think I know who are next targets are going to be, if I can get the rest of our Cell to agree."

"They will, I do not think that any of the others will protest against a little revenge. But we still have to keep it under the sensors and low key." Iella said as they both got into their own speeder and raced back to their apartment.

 **In the morning Sabine** woke up and felt glorious. She had not slept that well in years, deciding that it was not a fluke. Having Ezra in bed with her, sleeping with her made her more comfortable and able to sleep better. Looking up at him she smiled. He was still sound asleep and seemed to be sleeping more soundly as well. Giving him a gentle squeeze, his eyes fluttered and opened.

"Good morning, Ezra. Did you sleep well? I know I did." Sabine said as he smiled down at her, then frowned. "What?'

"You drooled on me." He replied as he pointed to a wet spot on his shirt. Then he laughed. 'Good morning, Sabine."

"Well that just proves that I slept hard. Do you really care?" She replied as she felt her cheeks begin to warm.

"Not at all, I think it shows that I must love you to let you slobber on me." Ezra smirked as he saw her narrow her eyes at him.

"I did not slobber on you, it is just a little bit of wetness." She said as she sat up and poked him. "If you want slobber then I can slobber on you." She threatened as she formed some spit into her mouth.

"NO, I was kidding." He stated as he started to tickle her, so she could not add to the wetness on his shirt. Laughing as she started to tickle him back. In moments they were wrestling on the bed, and soon she had him pinned down. With her on top of him straddling his waist and holding his wrists onto the bed.

Leaning down, she said firmly. "Do you yield?"

"Oh yes, I give up." He said as she kissed him, releasing his trapped wrists and putting her arms around him as he encircled her with his.

Sabine was beyond tempted, she felt herself beginning to become aroused as he kissed her. Parting she looked down into his eyes. Thinking that they could so easily have sex right at that moment. Then she stopped herself, no they had to wait. Especially since Hera would probably be coming to see if they were awake any time now. Giving him one final kiss, she got up and headed for the Refresher to take a shower. Almost tempted to ask Ezra to join her.


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception Part 9

 **Corran talked** to the other members of the Rebel Cell and they were willing to go after the Diktat and Loor, but not at that time. Other targets were more essential. That and they were still growing not fast enough to effectively allow the Imperials or their Political lackey Thomree to know there is a Rebel Cell on Corellia.

Outside Corran stewed on that he would have to wait for his revenge. He agreed with them that until they could openly oppose the Empire, staying in the shadows was what they needed to do.

"We could still go after them." Iella said as she came out of Rostek's house. This was going to be the last gathering at his Grandfathers house. Other arrangements had been made in an abandoned Building inside one of the smaller towns outside Coronet City. It was too dangerous, since Rostek was a public figure.

"No, they are right. In a few months we can but right now it would probably expose us. I can wait to get my revenge on them." Corran replied as he looked down at his Droid. "Right now, we have to get ready to cause another accident at the Imperial Supply Warehouse. I believe Torga mentioned that someone accidently will set off one of the Thermal Detonators. Tragic isn't it." He smirked as Iella nodded.

"Yes, it will be." Iella said as she went to get ready, she and Corran were going in on this mission. So, they needed to change into some black camouflage and be ready.

Four hours after dark, Corran and Iella sneaked over the Barrier Fence that surrounded the Warehouse. Corran almost chuckled, the White Armor of the Stormtroopers was meant to distinguish and intimidate. At night when it was dark all it did was show where the Stormtroopers were patrolling or standing guard. Crossing from one concealing crates to another near the wall of the Warehouse, the two intruders made their way to a side door. After a few seconds they were inside. Iella pointed to a Crate marked with Explosives, Corran opened it and looked inside. Over a hundred Thermal Detonators could be seen. Picking one up, Corran set it for an hour and put it back. Once it went off, it would set off all the others the resulting explosion would destroy not only the warehouse but probably all the surrounding buildings. Leaving the same way, they returned to Rostek's. All the others were waiting, sitting to watch when the explosive would go off. No one barely said a word, until they saw and heard the explosion. The Blast could be seen and heard for miles as they saw the bright after-glow of the raging fire.

"Well is that too bad, it seems that the Supply Warehouse had an accident." Rostek said as he smiled. "In the past I told the Imperials that they needed a better way to store munitions." The small gathering of Rebels all laughed.

"We all better leave now. Sorry Grandfather this is the last mission that you will be a part of. It is too risky." Corran stated seeing the older man frown and grimace at being left out of any future action. "Torga, Erit you need to go to the new headquarters and get it set up. In a couple of days, we will come and then we will discuss what we are going to do next." Just before leaving Corran hugged Rostek and promised to come back for a visit. Then he and Iella went back to their apartment.

 **Hera was not happy** , the Y-Wing needed to have its Nav-Computer re-installed completely. When Sabine had left it, she had purged the memory and systems. Now it was completely blank. It would take Hera hours to download the information. Lando volunteered one of his Tech's to do it, but Hera insisted on doing it herself. Looking at Sabine and Ezra.

"Why don't you two go and look around." As Hera waved them away. "I will get the core systems working, all I have to do is download the current Nav-Computer interface." Both looked at her then smiled and walked away hand in hand, fingers intertwined.

As they walked around and finally made it to one of the observation balconies, Ezra gazed over at Sabine. "You have been awfully quiet. Something on your mind?"

"I have been just thinking, well to tell the truth worrying. Soon we will be going to Lothal, then we will probably be too busy to have any time together." She stated as she leaned closer putting her arm around him.

"We will make time, I promise." Ezra replied with determination, allowing her to pull his face closer as she kissed him. Holding each other. That afternoon they used the Y-Wing to return to Yavin. With Hera flying, Sabine and Ezra were crammed into the Gunnery Station. Which to Hera's reasoning they did not mind.

 **Mon Mothma read the report and felt anger.** It was not right; the Alliance would release or provide health services to the Empire's wounded and captured. Now she just found out that any wounded were executed and the captured was sent to Kessel. Which in some would be almost a death sentence. To the Empire the captives were traitors, so they did not go to the Prison. They were sent into the mines. A situation that was worse than death. Relaying that to Bail Organa she saw him become upset. But in truth there was nothing they could do, an attack raid on Kessel was far beyond the resources they had. With the Defenses on Kessel along with the Patrol Ships, it would have to be a full-scale attack. "We must do something, at this moment a good two-hundred of our people are held imprisoned on Kessel. There could even be several thousands of others that would be willing to join us." She said as Bail looked at her concerned.

"We are in the middle of the operations of sending out diversion groups to different worlds. Some have already been deployed." Bail informed her. "What do you suggest?"

"I think if we contact Garm Bel Iblis, his fleet of ships could take Kessel. The problem is that it would leave us essentially without his ships for evacuation or protection from an attack." She replied, Garm's ships were hidden in the system. "We would have to also send three quarters of our fighters to support him."

"That is foolish, we need them here." Therkin Horm protested as he hoovered closer to the table.

"I hate to agree, if we send Garm and his forces along with a good portion of our fighters, we might regret it. Especially this type of operation will take several weeks maybe month to accomplish." Bail stated then exhaled. "We have no choice, do we?"

"No, we do not we cannot leave our friends and possible allies to suffer on Kessel. Bail could you contact Garm and have him come here, this might be all academic if he does not agree and will go." Mon Mothma stated as she looked tiredly at the other two men in the room.

Garm Bel Iblis was convinced but he also had concerns about leaving with a good majority of the Alliances Resources. "This attack cannot be done in a short span of time, I will have to send in spies and gather intelligence, then try to slip in some insurgents. That could take a while. Even longer if there are other unknown details that could delay any attack. Are you sure you want me to go?"

"I think we have to." Mon Mothma said as she looked over at Garm.

"You are stretching our resources to the limit, Mon Mothma. With the diversion missions and me leaving you will not have much to rely on if some type of emergency arises." Garm added seeing the Fat man in the corner visibly scowl. "I will leave in two days; May the Force be with you while I am gone."

"May the Force be with us all, good luck Garm and come back soon." Bail said as he watched the Corellian General leave. "I will return to Alderaan, maybe I can send some more ships and personnel without drawing Imperial attention."

Mon Mothma nodded and wished Bail could stay, she then signaled for Ezra and Sabine to enter. Leaving Hera to wait to conduct her briefing. "Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren I am very disappointed in the action that you took. I know we did not give you permission to join Colonel Syndulla on Corellia, but we did not order you not to go as well. So, I believe that for punishment I believe I will leave that up to Colonel Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus. On your way out send in Colonel Syndulla please."

Hera saw the two disobedient teenagers come out and motioned for her to enter. They both seemed not to have been punished to severely. As she entered she glared at Horm then saluted Mon Mothma. "Mission accomplished. I have contacted the Rebel Cell on Corellia."

"You what?" Horm blurted out, not able to believe that she found Rebels still on Corellia.

"Like I just said, I have contacted the Rebel Cell on Corellia. Unfortunately, they are not able to support us yet." Hera reported as she glanced over at the Fat Man and scowled, she was going to confront him later about trying to have her kidnapped and sold as a Sex Slave.

"That is unfortunate, well done Colonel. You will need to reprimand Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger for going without our permission, as for punishment I will leave that up to you." Mon Mothma said dismissing Hera.

"Mon Mothma, actually if it was not for them, the mission would not have succeeded. The Rebel Cell would have failed from the start." Hera persisted as she turned and went to find Kanan. She still had to talk to him.

 **Corran held Mirax closely** , looking down at her sleeping face. They had become close in such a short span of time, but to him it felt like months. He loved her, so much so that he had decided that soon he would ask her to marry him. He could almost imagine her father's reaction when he found out. Feeling her stir, she looked up at him.

"Are you not tired?" She asked as she smirked at him. "Or do you want to go again?"

"No and Yes, but first I want to ask you something." Reaching into a nearby stand he pulled out a single gold band and showed it to her. "I would like to ask you something if you are willing." Seeing her shocked and surprised expression, as she took the ring and held it.

"Are you asking me what I think you are asking me?" Mirax stated as she smiled, then looked at him waiting.

"Yes, Mirax. I love you and want to marry you." Corran replied as he watched her put on the ring and move up to kiss him.

"Good, because I love you and I really want to marry you." Putting the ring on. "Of course, my father may have a heart attack."

"Another reason to marry you." Corran said in a teasing voice as he kissed her again and soon they were making love again.

 **Kanan was waiting** as Hera stepped out of the Huge Building. She wanted to talk to him and check on the Ghost. Approaching him she stood before him. "We need to talk!" She stated taking his hand and leading him inside the Ghost. Spinning him around, she jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Hera, maybe we should not do this." Kanan protested as she drew back from the kiss. Not sure if he was ready to have a relationship with her.

"No, not this again! This is not going to happen again Kanan! Either you love me and want to be with me or we are done!" Hera said as she gazed into his blinded eyes, knowing that he did see her even though he was blind. Feeling his reluctance, she pulled him into her room. "Take off your clothes, no argument, no protests. Get naked right now." She ordered as she started to take her own clothes off.

Once both were naked, Hera took Kanan's hand and placed it on her breasts. Letting him feel her, then pushed his hand down to her moist area. "Do you like what you are feeling?" She purred as she felt her own arousal. Reaching out she put her hand on his increasing manhood and squeezed it gently. It immediately twitched in her hand, feeling it grow. Guiding him to the bed, she laid down and brought him with her. As they kissed she stroked him. Hearing him grunt, as he slipped his index finger along her opening. She moaned as she felt him push his finger inside her. She did not want his finger, she wanted him she needed him. "Kanan, please fuck me." She begged as she saw him smile. Removing his finger, he maneuvered on top of her and put his sizable penis tip at her entrance. She feared at first that he might be too big, but as his tip pushed against her small slit, it slowly slipped in. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself adjust to him. He was bigger than Corran and she was not sure she could handle it. To her surprise her insides stretched out to somehow accommodate him. Moaning loudly, she felt him go all the way until she felt his hips touch hers. "Oh. That feels so good." She moaned as he started to pull back, then thrust back into her. She shuddered as she felt an orgasm rock her body. He moved his right hand up and started to caress her lekku as he thrust in and out of her causing her to moan and groan with ecstasy. Suddenly she could not restrain the Moaning. "YES, PLEASE DO NOT STOP" she said loudly as he pumped feeling herself have another orgasm, then another and another. She needed more, wrapping her legs around him she pulled at him to go faster and harder. When he came deep inside her she felt an explosive orgasm that caused her Lekku to shudder and quiver. Exhaling happily so stared up at him as he panted. "Finally," She stammered out. "I have been wanting to do that for months."

 **Diktat Dupas Thomree** glared at Kistan Loor the Imperial Liaison Officer and continued to rage at the man. "Another accident, the major Supply Warehouse for your forces explodes and you tell me it was another accident. How is that possible? First you have a whole Staging Area burn three squadrons worth of TIE Fighters and now a Warehouse explodes destroying several others."

"Both have been investigated and it was determined to be an accident on both. We found no signs of sabotage." Loor explained as he winced as the Leader of Corellia bellowed at him that he was a fool.

"Do you realize that I am financially and personally liable for the fighters and the Warehouses. If I send in a report that they have been destroyed the Emperor will blame me for the loss. Now go and find out what really happened or perhaps I should find someone else to be the Liaison Officer." Thomree stated as he waved the other man to leave.

Loor felt embarrassed and angry as he went to his office, he did not know what to do. He was not an investigator he was an Imperial Officer. He could not ask the Cor Sec officers to conduct another investigation on the Accidents and he could not trust an Imperial Intelligence Officer. It would put him into a situation where he might owe another Officer a favor. But he might not have a choice, leaning back he began to wonder if coming to Corellia was a good career choice after all. He had other options, but all of those were he would fall under someone else. Which now did not sound that bad? Especially since if Thomree makes the report that he had screwed up would be a major disaster to his career ambitions.

Using his comm system he contacted Imperial Intelligence and asked them to conduct a thorough investigation into the accidents at the Staging Area and the Storage Warehouses. Knowing that he would now owe Major Teel Minsot a favor.

 **Major Teel Minsot** listened carefully then smirked. As he closed the channel he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Idiot." He stated as he signaled for four of his Black Armored Stormtroopers to be ready to go with him. He would first go to the Staging Area, to recheck himself that it was in fact an accident. Then to the Warehouses. He had to silently admit that it was weird that two accidents occurred at two different Imperial facilities in the last week. Unless the Commanders of those areas were also Idiots then those accidents should not have occurred. Secretly he suspected that there were insurgents on Corellia, but Minsot never assumed without proof. "Assumptions in Imperial Service could get you killed." Minsot's mentor and teacher, Ysanne Asard told him once and he followed what she taught him to the letter. He missed Ysanne, their relationship was not just teacher and student but one of Mistress and lover. She had assigned him to Corellia and promised that someday he would return to serve her personally again. Once he proved himself, and he swore he would. Leaving his office he went to his transport where the Stormtroopers waited.


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars Rebels: Time of Deception Part 10

 **Corran went** to Cor Sec Headquarters to do his new duty assignment. Missing Persons, if he was not riding on high from the fact that Mirax had said yes to his proposal. He would be in a bad mood. Missing Persons was usually assigned to new Cor Sec Officers as a starting point in their careers. To give the rookies some hands-on experience. Finding Iella already searching the data base for their next case, he almost skipped into the small room.

"Why are you happy? This really sucks." Iella stated as she pushed away from the terminal. "I have not done Missing Persons since I was a rookie."

"It is such a glorious day. Why should I not be happy." Corran said with a bit of humor in his voice, twirling a chair around and sitting on it.

"You and Mirax had sex, is that why you had me go stay with Gina." Iella replied as she looked at Corran. "Or is there more?"

"She said yes. We are getting married." Corran stammered out excitably as he smiled broadly.

"I did not think it was that serious. Congratulations, so someone finally got you." Iella stood and hugged him. "So, when is the big day?"

"We are going to wait for her Father, Booster to get out of Kessel. Two weeks from now." He said as he laughed slightly.

"You do know you are going to give Booster a Stroke."

"Yes, it will be interesting won't it." Corran joined Iella in the thought of Booster finding out that not only is his only daughter is getting married, but she is marrying the son of the man that arrested him and sent him to Kessel to begin with.

"If you want I will disarm Booster before you tell him. Knowing him he might just shoot you as soon as Mirax and you tell him." Iella suggested as she pointed towards the monitor. "Well we better get to work. This man has been missing for two weeks from his job at the water purifying station here at Coronet City."

"Alright let's go investigate. He probably went home and no one told his supervisor." Corran said as they left to go and investigate the simple case.

 **Ezra snuck into Sabine's room** after leaving Zeb playing Sabacca with Rex. Telling Zeb that he was going to stay at one of the rooms within the headquarters building. Sabine watched him as he pulled his boots, jacket and slacks off. Slipping into bed with her. She immediately put her arms around him and put her head on his chest. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yes, well now I just did." Ezra replied as he used the force to turn the latch.

"That is cheating, and extremely sexy." Leaning closer she kissed him, licking the inside of his lips as her tongue darted into his mouth. Wrapping her tongue around his. She started to breath hard through her nose as he kissed her. Feeling aroused, she ran her hand down to pull at his ass to move him closer. Feeling him grope and caress her ass. Their pelvic areas began to push against each other. "Oh, I want you so badly." She thought as she felt herself becoming wet and turned on. Then to her dismay he stopped his hand caressing her ass and pulled back. "What?" She stammered as she looked at him with confusion.

"Remember we said we are going to wait until we are both ready. I am ready but I do not want to rush you into something yet." He said as his face started to turn pale.

"Oh, to hell with waiting, I am ready Ezra. I do not think I could wait any longer." She moaned as she leaned closer and kissed him again, moving her hand from his ass to inside his shorts to clasp her hand around his hardened member. Hearing him gasp as she began to run her hand up and down on him. Taking his hand with her other and pushed it towards her own panties, pushing it inside so he could feel her. As he moved his fingers near her folds and wet area she closed her eyes and moaned loudly. She could feel herself becoming wet as he slowly slipped a finger inside her. Her insides instantly tightened around his finger and she felt herself experience her first orgasm with him. It felt glorious as her body shuddered from the flashes of pleasure radiating throughout her. Releasing his wrist, she then pulled at his shorts moving them so that he was released. Gazing down she had her first look at a man's penis, her eyes widened as she licked her lips. He was big, she wondered how she was going to fit that inside herself. She wanted to know. "Ezra please be gentle, I know this is your first time. It is mine as well." She stated as she moved her hands and pulled her own panties down. Then placed her hands on his hips guiding him on top of her. As his tip touch her slit, she moaned in pleasure closing her eyes tightly. Reaching down with her right hand she ran his tip up and down her opening. Then with a sudden surprise to her, he slipped right in. His tip stretched her to her limits as she then pushed more and more of him inside her. She moaned loudly as she felt herself stretch and tear. It hurt, but she found it felt good. When he was all the way in she opened her eyes, and nodded. "Take it slow." She muttered as she moaned when he started to pull out then thrust into her slowly and gently. As she felt another orgasm, she needed more. She needed him to go faster and harder. Wrapping her legs around his ass she pulled at him. "Faster and harder." She begged as he increased his speed and thrust into her harder. She felt orgasm after orgasm rock her body as he pumped in and out of her. Loosing count of the orgasms, Sabine started to feel a massive one approach. When he climaxed into her she had an explosive, ground shaking orgasm that caused her to buck and shudder. Hugging him tightly she moaned loudly not caring if anyone heard her. As it subsided Ezra rolled off her and she kissed him hard with appreciation. "That was wonderful." She stammered out, huffing and puffing for breath as he smiled at her lovely. Then with concern.

"Sabine, you are bleeding, there is blood down there." He said with shock and worry.

"It is alright, when a woman loses her virginity there is something inside them that bleeds. I am fine I promise." Sabine reassured him as she put her hand on his face. Seeing him look at her with more love than she ever seen.

 **To Corran's surprise** three other Cor Sec officers approached him and Iella when they returned from the bullshit Missing Person case. "Dosa, Juxo, Hulm what is wrong?" Corran asked the three officers as they blocked their path.

"We know Corran and we want in." Hulm stated as he stepped closer. "We know that you are in a Resistance Cell and we want to be a part of it."

"Why, you have to know it is dangerous." Iella asked as she looked around to make sure no one was around to overhear them.

"That asshole Loor, just released an Imperial Navy Ensign that raped a fifteen-year old girl. Then charged the girl with prostitution, because the Ensign stated that she propositioned him. That is not justice that is the Imperials getting away with a crime." Hulm said looking over at Dosa who flinched visibly. She was the one that had arrested the Ensign and then watched as Loor released him, stating that the charges were dropped.

"Good, we will contact you were to meet the others." Corran replied as he looked at the three officers and he trusted his feelings. All three were sincere, they wanted payback against the Empire and the Imperial scum that was part of it. "I should tell you that we are keeping under the sensors for now, just like Cor Sec infiltration taught us."

"Works for us." Juxo stated as the they turned and left.

"I wonder how they found out about us." Iella asked as she looked concerned.

"I think my Grandfather is doing some recruiting for us. There is no other explanation." Corran replied watching the three officers walk back into the Cor Sec Building. "All three of them have worked with my Father and for my Grandfather. So, they can be trusted."

"This means our Cell is getting larger. Which is good, eventually someone would figure out that we are not on duty when some of these Accidents occur." Iella mentioned as she thought of one of the Investigation tactics, if someone does not have a good alibi then he or she is a suspect. No investigator would trust an Alibi from two suspects. Since they lived in the same apartment if they were investigated they could not give each other an Alibi. Even though Torga and Erit were showing promise in conducting missions they were not Cor Sec and that makes a huge difference. "What is our next step?"

"We need to gather weapons and munitions to store at the Safe House. Also, it would not hurt if we could get our hands on a couple of Star Fighters, maybe a Shuttle with a Hyperdrive." Corran stated as he began to formulate a list. "Just in case we have to bail out."

"I think I know where we could get two or three Headhunter Fighters and even a Lambda Shuttle. If you do not mind stealing them from a certain pirate that we know." Iella replied as she smiled evilly.

 **Corellia Security Liaison Officer Kirtan Loor** looked over the recent reports and frowned. Some of the Cor Sec Officers kept arresting Imperials and that was not acceptable, he would have to send a reminder to them that all Imperials shall not be arrested or detained by them until he or another Imperial Security Officer authorizes it after they conduct their own investigation into the matter. The last incident with Ensign Yorgis proved that, the moron was brought in after he let himself be conned by a young prostitute. The Cor Sec claimed the Ensign raped her and she was not a prostitute but he knew that was a lie. Looking up at the Ensign he shook his head.

"Next time you might want to make sure that the women that you rent for the evening does not have an alternative motive. Return to your duties and make sure that you do not cross my path again, I have enough problems then to deal with young men that do not think with their brains. You are dismissed." Loor ordered as the Ensign saluted him and left smiling.

 **Hera awoke in the morning** and was not surprised to find Kanan holding her tightly. They had passed out right after the fourth or fifth time they had sex (Protection was not really needed since she could not get pregnant by a human). She was slightly dismayed that in the middle of the night she heard Sabine and Ezra also seemed to be having sex. With her Twil'ek hearing she could hear them. Then she relaxed, they both may be teenagers but emotionally and mentally they were not. In experience and knowledge, they were adults and as adults they had a right to decide what they wanted to do with their lives. She would have to remind Sabine to take her monthly anti-pregnancy injection, because they were too young to have children yet. The only ones that might have a problem with Sabine and Ezra doing that would-be Sabine's parents. But what she had heard at most they would demand that Ezra marry their little girl and she had a feeling that was what they wanted in the first place. Sabine had told her and Ezra that Ursa gave her the two rings made from special metal that bonded to a person's skin. That told Hera that Ursa had discovered or believed that Sabine had chosen who she planned to marry one day and it was Ezra. At that moment Hera discovered just how sneaky Sabine's parents could be. Closing her eyes, Hera drifted back to sleep. Deciding that they could sleep in, tomorrow they would be leaving for Lothal and she doubted that any of them would have time to relax after they arrived.

 **Sabine poked Ezra** waking him up, as he grumbled she smiled over at him.

"Is it time to get up already, it feels like I just went to sleep." Ezra said as he pulled the blanket up over his head. Sabine reached up and moved it back down to see his tired face. "Oh, come on Sabine I do not want to get up yet."

"Just wake up enough to do one more thing, then if you want you can sleep." She stated as he slowly opened his eyes. "Ok, repeat after me." Then Sabine had him say some words in Mandalorian, she then repeated the same words but added Ezra Bridger into them.

"What does that mean?" He asked as she smiled happily at him.

"Basic translation is they were the Vows of Commitment. By Mandalorian customs we are now married. You are officially mine now, Ezra Bridger Wren and I have made sure that you remain mine." Sabine stated proudly as she leaned down and kissed him.

"Wait, wait. Should it not be Sabine Wren Bridger?" He asked seeing her smile mischievously at him.

"Nope, it does not work that way husband. You are now the property of my Clan." She informed him as she leaned closer. "Now and forever."

"Oh, so my lovely wife now owns me forever, along with your Clan. I think I like that. You do know your mother is still going to hate me."

"I have told you, my mother does not hate you. She just does not like you. Is it not more important that I love you and plan on keeping you as my husband no matter what she says or does?" Sabine protested smirking at the fact that he was afraid of her mother.

"Vastly important, since I love you too. So, which one of us tells the others?" He asked seeing that he might have to be the one to drop the news to Kanan that he was not going to follow the outmoded Jedi Code of not having emotional connections, including getting married.

"You tell Kanan, I will tell Hera. We can tell the others later together." Sabine stated as he nodded. "Now you can go back to sleep or we can consummate our union." Smiling seductively as she leaned in to kiss him. In moments they were having marital sex.

 **In the next room** , Hera bounded sitting up. She had not meant to eavesdrop, it just happened. "By Ryloth and the Heat." She exclaimed loudly arousing Kanan from his slumber.

"What is it? Are we under attack or something?" Kanan asked concerned, feeling the concern and shock from Hera. Then he focused and his expression hardened.

"Well the good news is that we do not have to chaperone Ezra and Sabine anymore. The Bad news is that they are now married." Hera replied as she laid back down. "Is that going to be a problem for you."

"No not anymore, do you know why I was not constant about wanting to be in a relationship with you. I was confused, I was taught the Jedi Code that stated that we cannot have emotional or physical relationships with anyone. I no longer believe that I or Ezra should follow that anymore. It just separates us from others and that was why Jedi's became distant from those that they care for and love. That is not the way of the Light Side of the Force, we should not be unemotional and distant. It weakens us. So, if Ezra wants to be married to Sabine then I believe it will strengthen his abilities not limit them." Kanan replied knowing that Hera understood.

 **After the destruction of the second Death Star**.

Corran, Iella and a new member of the Rebel Cell Bastra was discovered to be Rebels by Loor. To escape execution Marix to save her husband and with the help of her father Booster smuggled the three Cor Sec officers off Corellia. Before Corran left he contacted Diktat Thomree and told him that he was responsible for all the problems and sabotage. In retaliation Thomree wants to personally execute Corran for the embarrassment and personal loss. Sending Loor to hunt Corran down and bring him back to Corellia for punishment. Soon after, Corran and Iella joined the New Republic.

Sabine took Ezra to Mandalore and to his surprise he was welcomed by Sabine's family as her Husband. It also surprised him to learn that Ursa had conspired that Ezra marry her daughter after he had helped rescue Alrich her husband from the Saxtons and the Empire. Believing that Clan Wren owed Ezra something of equal value, Sabine.

Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Chopper returned to Ryloth to help Hera's father and the resistance to drive the Empire off Ryloth and free its people. After they decided to remain on Ryloth to help them rebuild from the occupation.

The End?


End file.
